


Primi passi

by TrickNoTreat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickNoTreat/pseuds/TrickNoTreat
Summary: È l'alba successiva alla tragica morte del giovane Cedric Diggory: fra i corridoi e gli uffici del Ministero della Magia iniziano a diffondersi allarmanti bisbigli sul Bambino Che È Sopravvissuto e sul ritorno di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato.L'eventualità che ciò che è stato costruito negli ultimi tredici anni possa sbriciolarsi sotto ai loro piedi è qualcosa che la comunità magica non sembra in grado di considerare... lo stesso non si può dire per l'Auror Tonks, pronta a sfidare lo stesso Ministero che ha giurato di difendere pur di impedire a Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato di riacquistare il suo antico potere.





	1. Chapter 1

Quella mattina Tonks si era richiusa alle spalle il cancello dalla vernice scrostata del suo monolocale in Claremont Road con la consueta serenità. Aveva superato a grandi passi il Red Lion, salutando con un gesto rapido del braccio Owen, il giovane barista che al di là delle vetrate ancora chiuse del pub stava già sistemando gli alti sgabelli attorno al bancone.

Il clima torrido di quella che i meteorologi avevano già battezzato come la più afosa estate degli ultimi venti anni picchiava già sulle strade di Londra, facendo sudare i tassisti nel traffico e mortificando chiunque fosse costretto a utilizzare i mezzi pubblici per spostarsi.

Tonks aveva sempre amato mescolarsi fra i Babbani di Londra. Trovava un piacevole conforto nel loro vasto assortimento di facce e colori, nella casualità dei loro vestiti, nella diversità delle loro abitudini. I suoi jeans stracciati, le sue t-shirt delle Sorelle Stravagarie, la rapidità con cui i suoi capelli cambiavano tonalità... niente di tutto ciò sembrava attirare l'attenzione dei londinesi, abituati a ben più sconcertanti follie.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, l'idea di ritrovarsi schiacciata fra altri corpi sudaticci sulla metropolitana la dissuase dalla sua routine e la fece imboccare un piccolo vicolo sul quale si affacciava il retro di un ristorante giapponese che aveva aperto da poco. Lì, dopo essersi accertata che nessuno la stesse fissando, fece una piroetta su se stessa e si Smaterializzò in uno dei punti di sicurezza allestiti per i dipendenti del Ministero della Magia.

« Tonks! » grugnì una voce infastidita. « Quante volte ti ho detto che  _non_ ci si Materializza all'interno del Ministero, se non in casi di estrema necessità? ».

La ragazza si sistemò i capelli – che quel giorno erano di un intenso cremisi e le circondavano il viso in piccoli riccioli ribelli – e rivolse al custode un largo sorriso amichevole.

« Andiamo, Will... immagina di essere una rampante Auror in carriera e di non poter assolutamente arrivare a lavoro in  _disdicevoli condizioni_ ». Will Patterson si lasciò sfuggire una risatina alla sua ottima imitazione del Sottosegretario Anziano. « Ora, se tu fossi questa rampante Auror in carriera, non vorresti infilare le scarpe in un gabinetto pubblico di Westfield, no? ».

« Sparisci dalla mia vista prima che io sia costretto a segnalarti a quelli del Primo Livello,  _rampante Auror_  ».

Tonks gli spedì un bacio con la mano e la frivolezza rischiò di farla cadere a terra. Riuscì a restare in piedi quasi per miracolo e rise con una scrollata di spalle alle occhiate accigliate di un mago con un lungo cappello a punta e una strega di mezza età con le guance infossate che aspettavano pazienti l'ascensore.

« --come ti stavo dicendo, è  _questo_ che sembra essere accaduto. Che sia verità io non posso garantirlo di certo ».

Cercando di apparire quanto più disinteressata possibile, Tonks drizzò le orecchie.  _Origliare non è sempre sbagliato: a volte è solo così che ti dicono ogni cosa._ Era un insegnamento del suo vecchio mentore, il veterano Alastor Moody, e lei, per quanto goffa e imbranata, aveva sempre fatto sue ognuna di quelle regole.

« Dici sul serio, Martha? Sulla Gazzetta del Profeta non c'era scritto nulla... chi ti ha raccontato questa storia? ».

Tonks seguì i due nell'ascensore, si infilò alle loro spalle e si appiattì contro la parete dorata, immobile e attenta.

La strega chiamata Martha diede un piccolo colpetto di tosse e si schiarì la voce con aria di importanza prima di proseguire.

« Come ti dicevo, Clifford, non c'è nulla di certo. Questa mattina sono stata svegliata all'alba da un gufo – beh, a dire il vero Matthew si è svegliato, poi è venuto svegliare me – che proveniva dal Ministro in persona. Così ho contattato subito Brigitte, per avvisarla che oggi sarei arrivata in ritardo, ma quando la sua faccia da cavallo è comparsa nel mio camino era in lacrime. Le ho chiesto cosa fosse accaduto e lei mi ha confidato di aver appena ricevuto un messaggio dalla sorella che vive nel Kent – hai presente? Ha una figlia che frequenta Hogwarts che le aveva appena rivelato che il giovane Diggory era – ti giuro, Clifford –  _morto_  » _._

Tonks sentì una stretta dolorosa avvinghiarle le viscere. Nella sua testa si affacciò il ricordo non troppo distante di un ragazzino di qualche anno più giovane di lei che ridacchiava con allegria durante gli allenamenti della squadra di Quidditch di Tassorosso.

_Non poteva essere Cedric._

Cedric era a Hogwarts, e Hogwarts era il posto più sicuro di tutta la Gran Bretagna – nessuno  _moriva_ a Hogwarts.

_A parte il vecchio Raptor_ , disse una vocina con piglio cinico nella sua testa.

« E chi ti dice che c'entra qualcosa con Diggory e non Harry Potter? ».

Martha scoppiò in una risatina altezzosa.

« Oh, Clifford... credi  _davvero_ che se Harry Potter fosse morto la Gazzetta del Profeta non lo starebbe già gridando ai sette venti? È  _Harry Potter_ ».

Tonks provò un improvviso moto di insofferenza per il modo in cui quella strega stava gettando ombra su Cedric e su quanto poteva essergli accaduto, come se la sola idea di paragonarlo al celebre Bambino-Che-È-Sopravvissuto fosse del tutto impensabile... pur non conoscendolo, provò per lui un'istintiva antipatia della quale si pentì un attimo dopo. Harry Potter era un adolescente tremendamente sfortunato: non meritava niente di simile.

« Perché il Ministro Caramell vorrebbe parlare proprio con te? ».

Era chiaro che Martha aveva trovato offensive le parole dell'amico.

« Una consulenza  _segreta_  » sibilò. « Per la quale solo io posseggo le adeguate competenze ».

« Ma tu lavori all'Ufficio Passaporte » commentò scettico Clifford.

« Ti ho detto che è  _segreto_  ».

Tonks non riuscì a capire se questa tanto decantata segretezza fosse reale o dipendesse solo dall'orgoglio punto sul vivo della strega. Non appena i cancelli dell'ascensore si aprirono sul primo livello, Martha liquidò l'altro con un cenno sussiegoso del capo e se ne andò.

Al livello successivo, Tonks non attese che l'ascensore si fosse aperto del tutto: schizzò nel corridoio come un fulmine, travolgendo un paio di impiegate le cui ingiurie si persero nel vuoto, e si precipitò all'interno del Quartier Generale degli Auror.

Quasi travolse anche Kingsley Shacklebolt, che stava discutendo a bassa voce con Savage – probabilmente dei nuovi sviluppi della caccia a Sirius Black, la cui espressione torva troneggiava dai manifesti affissi a ogni angolo dell'ufficio e gettava ogni volta il cuore di Tonks nell'angoscia più cupa.

« Oh! Mi perdoni, signore! Non era mia intenzione, signore! » si scusò in gran fretta lei. Poi ci ripensò e aggiunse: « Signore, non è che-- ».

Shacklebolt alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma nella sua rassegnazione c'era un sorriso mal nascosto.

« Per la centesima volta, Tonks:  _no,_  non posso informarti del caso Black. Si tratterebbe di... ».

«  _Conflitto di interessi_ , lo so » terminò lei con espressione afflitta. « Ma, signore, io--».

« Non è con me che devi discutere, sai perfettamente che è stata una scelta di Rufus ».

_Rufus._

Tonks avrebbe tanto voluto avere già l'esperienza tale da poter chiamare per nome il proprio capo. Poi lo avrebbe afferrato per il bavero della camicia, gli avrebbe tirato un pugno e gli avrebbe intimato di piantarla di trattarla come una ragazzina sprovveduta – e con un po' di fortuna non sarebbe stata licenziata o arrestata.

« Perché tutta questa fretta? » le chiese con un sopracciglio inarcato Shacklebolt, dopo essersi brevemente congedato da Savage.

Shacklebolt era uno di quegli uomini che riuscivano a intimorire anche quando non ne avevano assolutamente l'intenzione. Alto e muscoloso, la sua voce profonda dava alla sua presenza un qualcosa di intrinsecamente indistruttibile. O forse era solo la consapevolezza di parlare con uno dei migliori Auror del Ministero della Magia ad alimentare la sensazione di timore...

Tonks sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, riordinando in fretta i pensieri.

« Ho appena saputo – non proprio  _saputo_ , ecco, solo  _sentito_  – che uno dei quattro Campioni del Torneo Tremaghi potrebbe avere avuto un tragico incidente durante l'ultima prova. Il suo nome è Diggory, signore, eravamo compagni di squadra a Quidditch e-- ».

« Che tipo di tragico incidente? ».

Tonks si umettò le labbra. Era un Auror solo da un paio di anni e sapeva di non poter ancora vantare la rigida compostezza dei suoi colleghi più anziani, così si impose di ignorare il vuoto allo stomaco per apparire quanto più distaccata possibile.

« Si vocifera possa essere morto, signore ».

Shacklebolt la scrutò per un istante che a Tonks sembrò durare un'infinità.

« Dove lo avresti sentito? ».

« Nell'ascensore. Lo so: non devo fidarmi di ciò che sento in giro » anticipò subito ogni protesta. « Ma è proprio quando le notizie iniziano a girare che diventano pericolose ».

Shacklebolt fece un sorriso talmente impercettibile che Tonks credette di esserselo quasi immaginato. Si domandò se non dipendesse dal fatto che aveva appena citato alla lettera l'ennesima parabola di Alastor Moody, che probabilmente Shacklebolt aveva riconosciuto come tale. Tuttavia il suo sguardo si era fatto d'un tratto serio e un'ombra di velata preoccupazione gli oscurò il viso. Tonks lo vide lanciare una rapidissima occhiata in direzione della grande porta di quercia che conduceva all'ufficio del Capo degli Auror.

« Non trova strano che nessuno abbia avvisato il Quartier Generale? » chiese Tonks a bruciapelo. « Sempre se sia vero, naturalmente ».

_Ti prego, fa' che non sia vero, fa' che Cedric Diggory stia bene._

Il mago rimase qualche istante in silenzio.

« Temo sia vero che sia accaduto qualcosa di inaspettato. Il Ministro Caramell è comparso alle prime luci dell'alba e ha parlato con Rufus per quasi un'ora. Quando è uscito sembrava agitato, eppure nessuno ha ancora dato direttive ufficiali... ». Infilò una mano sotto il mantello verde tipico degli Auror e guardò pensieroso il proprio orologio da taschino. « Sono quasi le sette. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, Tonks, sì: lo trovo estremamente  _strano_  ».

Tonks era sicura che  _strano_ non fosse l'aggettivo che il proprio collega anziano aveva in mente.

« Ho un compito per te. Dovresti recarti quanto prima a Hogwarts – ma senza attirare l'attenzione. Cerca il vecchio Alastor, digli che ho assolutamente bisogno che mi dica cos'è realmente accaduto questa notte. Questa visita mattutina del Ministro potrebbe significare che-- ».

« Qualche funzionario dell'ufficio del Ministro è già a Hogwarts, certo » lo anticipò senza nemmeno rendersene conto lei.

Si morse la lingua un attimo dopo, ma fu rincuorata di vedere che Shacklebolt stava di nuovo sorridendo.

« Sei la più indicata, Tonks ».

Nonostante l'agitazione, si illuminò all'idea che un Auror come Shacklebolt potesse ritenerla adatta ad eseguire le sue direttive in una situazione delicata come quella.

« Ma, signore, come posso abbandonare il Quartier Generale per andare a Hogwarts? Robards vuole che riordini gli archivi... ». Non cercò nemmeno di nascondere l'irritazione per quella mansione tanto svilente per le sue reali capacità. « Dovrò spiegare per quale motivo non-- ».

Shacklebolt le sorrise furbo e Tonks si interruppe, senza capire.

« Fa' ciò che sai fare meglio, Tonks. Giustificherò io la tua assenza ».

Intuendo solo in quell'istante cosa davvero volesse da lei l'Auror più anziano, Tonks piegò le labbra con un piccolo moto di orgoglio e annuì.

« Buona fortuna » ripeté lui, e senza aggiungere altro si diresse a passo deciso in direzione della porta che divideva il Quartier Generale dal ufficio personale del Capo Scrimgeour.

Tonks rimase in mezzo al corridoio che si apriva fra le fila dei cubicoli, ai quali iniziavano a giungere i primi assonnati Auror di turno quella mattina. Fece caso solo in quel momento al fatto che Kingsley Shacklebolt fosse al Ministero con un anticipo maggiore dei suoi venti minuti.

_Sono pochi i maghi e le streghe con le capacità per diventare degli Auror, ragazza. Quindi immagina cosa devi saper fare se vuoi diventare un bravo Auror._

Tonks fece un respiro profondo, con un nuovo brivido febbrile ad animarle lo spirito. Con un'ultima occhiata orgogliosa al punto in cui Shacklebolt era svanito, sgusciò fuori dal Quartier Generale e si affrettò a nascondersi nel primo sgabuzzino destinato alle scope che trovò vuoto. Lì, protetta da occhiate indiscrete, si concentrò sul profilo di una vecchia signora dall'aspetto campagnolo che aveva incrociato quella stessa mattina lungo il marciapiede di Deacon Road e Trasfigurò la sua veste da Auror in una lunga e anonima tunica da strega marroncina.

_Fa' ciò che sai fare meglio, Tonks_.

La ragazza sogghignò nell'ombra.

 

 

*

 

Quando Tonks ebbe raggiunto i mastodontici castelli di Hogwarts, dopo essersi Materializzata nel vicino villaggio di Hogsmeade e essersi mescolata fra la folla, la frescura della notte scozzese iniziava a lasciare il posto al sole insistente dell'estate e il grande orologio della torre centrale segnava le otto passate. Probabilmente gli studenti più mattinieri stavano già gustando le squisite prelibatezze della colazione nella Sala Grande.

Controllò di non essere osservata e si trasformò per la seconda volta nel giro di un'ora. Le ci volle più concentrazione per imitare alla perfezione i lineamenti scialbi dell'unico abitante di Hogwarts che era sicura di non incrociare per sbaglio nei corridoi a quell'ora del mattino.

Molti anni prima una scommessa persa le era costata un intero mese di punizioni per aver assunto le sembianze del professor Piton per quasi tre ore: se non avesse incontrato proprio il protagonista del suo scherzo al terzo piano, se la sarebbe cavata. Tonks non era una strega che ripeteva gli stessi errori due volte.

Le ridicole collanine attorno al suo collo tintinnarono in modo un po' irritante, ma la parte più complessa era sicuramente camminare con le spesse lenti della professoressa Cooman schiacciate sul naso.

L'intero perimetro dei possedimenti di Hogwarts era sempre stato delimitato dai potenti incantesimi di protezione lanciati da Silente e dagli altri membri del corpo docente, ma Tonks confidava che l'andirivieni di maghi e streghe dovuto al Torneo Tremaghi li avesse convinti a risparmiare l'ingresso principale. Nonostante fosse consapevole che nessuno degli incantesimi l'avrebbe mai uccisa o lesa seriamente, Tonks trattenne il respiro mentre varcava il confine e superava i cancelli. Lieta che le sue supposizioni fossero corrette, attraversò di corsa il prato, evitando con un'assurda fortuna la radice di un faggio che spuntava minacciosa dal terreno e si affrettò a percorrere il portico di pietra che conduceva alla Sala d'Ingresso.

D'un tratto le parve che il tempo non fosse mai trascorso: si sentì ancora una ragazzina di Tassorosso piena di entusiasmo e grinta, decisa con tutta la sua volontà a diventare un Auror nonostante le circostanze sfavorevoli. La parentela da parte di madre con la perversa signora Lestrange, la decisione del padre di continuare a vivere e lavorare nel mondo dei Babbani nel quale era nato, la sua dote di Metamorfomaga, le cui origini non erano ancora ben chiare ai ricercatori della comunità magica... suo zio Bernard avrebbe detto che non era esattamente un buon cavallo sul quale scommettere. Ma, a discapito di tutti quanti, Tonks ce l'aveva fatta. Aveva dovuto stringere i denti e sopportare un numero incredibile di pugni nello stomaco, ma alla fine del corso di addestramento era stata l'unica a restare in piedi.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo primo giorno di addestramento. L'Auror Proudfoot li aveva messi in fila nell'ampio cortile interno della villa vittoriana nel Devonshire dove ognuno di loro avrebbe trascorso i successivi tre anni fra dolorosi addestramenti e subdoli esercizi mentali. Diciotto matricole che fissavano con il mento alzato e l'espressione soddisfatta e vincente l'istruttore Proudfoot – e una, la più minuta in fondo alla fila, che continuava a muovere la punta delle scarpe sulla ghiaia sottile, tentando di capire quale fosse il modo migliore per non scivolarci sopra.

Era abituata a cadere più di tutti loro: ad ogni incantesimo con cui la sbattevano a terra, reagiva con istintiva prontezza e si rialzava ben più velocemente dei suoi compagni.

_Sai cos'ho creduto che fossi quando ti ho vista in quel cortile, ragazza? Un caso disperato._

Tonks rallentò il passo e iniziò a simulare la camminata lenta e ciondolante della professoressa Cooman. Era sempre stata particolarmente dotata nelle imitazioni.

_Una minuta e graziosa Tassorosso in un branco di feroci maghi di Grifondoro. Proudfoot aveva scommesso che non saresti durata nemmeno una settimana._

Decise di raggiungere le serre per poter dare un'occhiata a tutti i giardini che circondavano il castello, anziché entrare nella Sala Grande: se la notte prima Hogwarts era stata realmente il teatro di una tragedia come la morte di Cedric Diggory, c'erano forti probabilità che perfino la solitaria professoressa di Divinazione avesse abbandonato la sua amata torre.

« Sibilla? » chiamò una voce roca alle sua spalle.

Tonks si paralizzò e chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia, ingoiando una grossa imprecazione. Fece un respiro profondo e si voltò agitando le braccia con aria di teatrale stupore. Di fronte alla porta socchiusa dell'infermeria c'era un uomo particolarmente alto e dai folti capelli castano chiaro. Aveva le basette molto lunghe – e ingrigite in più punti, notò Tonks – che terminavano in una barbetta un po' trascurata.

Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere, ma con tutta probabilità era un professore che aveva iniziato a insegnare dopo che lei aveva preso i suoi M.A.G.O. Tonks sfruttò la nota bizzarria della Cooman per prendere tempo e osservare l'uomo, cercando di intuire dal suo aspetto quanti più elementi possibili per non farsi scoprire.

« Oh,  _caro_! » esclamò, richiamando alla memoria le note drammatiche con cui la donna si divertiva ad alimentare le sue insane profezie di morte e torture. « Oh, oh, oh! ».

Notò con gioia che l'espressione dell'uomo non sembrava nutrire alcun dubbio. Non era particolarmente vecchio – ragionò Tonks – ma c'era qualcosa di stanco nel suo volto. Le sue palpebre erano circondate da ombre scure che rendevano il suo sguardo un po' infossato, ma i suoi occhi chiari avevano una luce innaturalmente guardinga. Gli ricordavano quelli di un animale selvatico a un passo dal tentare la fuga. Si avvicinò a lui ciondolando, mentre memorizzava in fretta ogni dettaglio particolare: abiti da Babbano, una camicia lisa attorno ai polsini e un paio di comunissimi jeans che avevano sicuramente visto tempi migliori – c'era uno strappo sul ginocchio che di certo non era lì per seguire le mode di Londra; una cicatrice che quasi tagliava in due il suo sopracciglio destro, lunga e bianca – vecchia più dei jeans, ne era sicura – e decine di altre dall'aspetto più recente che spuntavano oltre il colletto e le maniche arrotolate per resistere al caldo.

Le ci vollero pochi istanti per farsi un quadro generale dello sconosciuto.

_Mezzosangue, ha trascorso molto tempo lavorando fra i Babbani, probabilmente fumatore e scommetterei che è il supplente di Cura delle Creature Magiche._

« Come sta? » chiese Tonks con voce desolata, indicando con un cenno deciso la porta dell'Infermeria.

_Ti prego, fa' che dentro ci sia Cedric Diggory e che abbia solo preso una grossa botta in testa._

L'uomo fece un lungo sospiro e infilò le mani in tasca.

« Quel diavolo ne ha passate troppe per farsi mettere fuori gioco con così poco » commentò nel chiaro sforzo di alleggerire la situazione. « Se la caverà con tutti gli arti che gli restano ».

Il senso delle sue parole la distrasse dal tentativo di riconoscere la provenienza del suo leggero accento.

« Arti? » si lasciò sfuggire lei, prima di rendersi conto di aver commesso un errore da dilettante.

Lo sconosciuto aggrottò pensieroso la fronte e la osservò intensamente.

_Dannazione._

« Era nelle  _rune_  » sentenziò Tonks, mostrandogli il palmo della mano sinistra e alzando lo sguardo spiritato al soffitto. « Qualcosa che è stato letto, predetto, previsto... ».

Improvvisamente lo sguardo dell'uomo, gentile e amichevole fino a qualche secondo prima, si fece tagliente.

« Non c'era nulla di prevedibile in quello che è accaduto questa notte, Sibilla » la ammonì con durezza. « O lo avremmo evitato ».

Tonks avvertì il sospetto levarsi vibrante dallo sconosciuto e capì che le restavano poche altre carte da giocare. Doveva trovare un modo efficace per entrare in quell'infermeria senza stuzzicare oltre la fortuna, ma non era facile concentrarsi con quegli occhi azzurri – no, ora che gli era vicina erano decisamente verde chiaro – che la fissavano diffidenti.

_Troppo diffidenti per essere solo un supplente._

Doveva agire in fretta.

« Oh, oh, oh...  _svengo_  ».

Mentre si lasciava cadere a terra, pregò la buon'anima di Tosca Tassorosso che l'impatto con il pavimento non le causasse lividi troppo pulsanti. Fu stupita nell'avvertire le braccia dell'uomo stringersi con premura attorno alla sua vita sottile: non lo avrebbe mai creduto capace di riflessi tanto rapidi. Quando lui la sollevò da terra, Tonks si fece sfuggire un leggerissimo  _oh_ stupefatto.

La condusse senza apparente sforzo all'interno dell'infermeria. Tonks sfruttò la concentrazione dell'uomo per sbirciare attraverso una palpebra mezza aperta la lunga stanza dai finestroni gotici: non era cambiata di un solo dettaglio dall'ultima catastrofica volta in cui vi era entrata. Lo sconosciuto – il cui profumo non riusciva a coprire l'odore amaro del tabacco appiccicato alla camicia Babbana – confermando la teoria di Tonks che fosse un fumatore – la stese con cautela sul primo letto.

« Come ti senti, Sibilla? » le chiese in un modo che avrebbe potuto passare come molto apprensivo o come molto divertivo. « Ti porto un bicchiere d'acqua e vado a chiamare Madama Chips ».

« Il mio terzo occhio è accecato dalla confusione e dall'oblio! » esclamò drammatica lei. « Il mio spirito è piegato, la mia mente avvolta nella nebbia... ».

« Noto già un grande miglioramento » commentò lui, e questa volta a Tonks non poté proprio sfuggire l'evidente ironia nella voce dell'uomo. Per poco non scoppiò a ridere, mandando all'aria l'intera copertura.

« Riesci a sederti? Ecco, bravissima. Bevi qualche sorso, ti aiuterà a riprenderti ».

Mentre fingeva di sorseggiare con qualche mugugno addolorato, Tonks si guardò intorno. L'infermeria era completamente vuota, ma uno dei letti in fondo era coperto dal solito buffo parasole arancione.

« L-lui è là? ».

« Sì, io e Filius non abbiamo avuto il cuore di lasciarlo in fondo a quel baule » scherzò ancora lui.

Non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma il suo finto svenimento sembrava aver almeno placato la sua diffidenza: Tonks provò di nuovo la stessa impressione che lui stesse cercando di ridere forzatamente.

Decise di tentare il tutto per tutto – se c'era qualcosa di vero nelle chiacchiere che aveva sentito quella mattina nell'ascensore, stavano per uscire tutte allo scoperto.

« Quel povero Diggory... » mormorò, e ogni sillaba le costò un'ennesima fitta al cuore.

Gli occhi dell'uomo vennero attraversati da un velo di rassegnata tristezza. La scrutò a lungo, immobile, le labbra tirate in una smorfia rigida. Tonks aveva già visto quell'espressione amara – Malocchio faceva la stessa faccia quando venivano nominati i fratelli Prewett o i coniugi Longbottom, gli unici pupilli che avesse mai addestrato prima dell'arrivo di Tonks.

« Lo so ».

« N-non posso credere c-che... » balbettò ancora lei, conscia che stava tendendo la corda ben oltre il limite.

Lasciò cadere deliberatamente la frase nel vuoto. Doveva sapere. Doveva assolutamente sapere.

Lui fece uno sbuffo sarcastico. Quando parlò nella sua voce c'era una nota gelida, quasi spietata.

« E chi avrebbe mai creduto che Voldemort sarebbe tornato per fotterci ancora una volta –  _scusa_ , Sibilla ».

Tonks non era sicura di aver afferrato il senso di quelle parole – e lui aveva di certo confuso il suo sbigottimento per lo shock nell'aver sentito il nome di Tu-Sai-Chi. O forse si era solo scusato per il linguaggio usato in un gesto che sarebbe stato tipico in un uomo così galante da sollevare in braccio una donna sfinita. Tonks era troppo disorientata per farsi un'idea più chiara di lui – ma iniziava a temere che non fosse un supplente di Cura delle Creature Magiche.

«  _Lupin!_ » latrò qualcuno oltre il parasole arancione. « Quante volte ti ho già detto di non usare quel nome a sproposito? Attira i Mangiamorte come le mosche sul letame! ».

Nonostante la voce fosse gracchiante, Tonks avrebbe riconosciuto quell'intonazione burbera anche se l'infermeria fosse stata gremita di persone ciarlanti.

« Malocchio! » esclamò sconcertata, dimenticando il suo travestimento e saltando sul pavimento.

Ignorò il vaso da notte che aveva accidentalmente urtato e corse dall'altra parte della stanza con la sensazione di avere i polmoni stretti nella morsa di un serpente. Oltre il parasole, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera di ottone del letto, c'era Alastor Moody.

Non aveva il suo occhio incantato, ma Tonks era abituata all'immagine della sua palpebra floscia e vuota. Quante volte si era ripulito quell'affare davanti a lei? La gamba finta, che terminava con una zampa di leone, era stata appoggiata accanto al comodino.

« Malocchio, che diavolo ti è successo? ».

A Moody non servirono altri indizi per capire chi fosse realmente, ma il suo grugno non riusciva a nascondere una certa perplessità nel ritrovarsela di fronte.

« E tu che diavolo ci fai qui? ».

« Mia la prima domanda, mia la prima risposta » recitò lei. « Cos'è successo? ».

Prima che Moody potesse raccontarle quanto accaduto, lo sconosciuto tossicchiò in maniera ben poco credibile. Tonks lo vide infilare la bacchetta magica nella tasca dei pantaloni.

« Cosa pensavi di fare? ».

« Di Schiantarti » replicò affabile quello, scrollando le spalle come se gli avesse domandato l'ora.

Tonks finalmente riconobbe l'accento gallese nel modo in cui l'uomo aveva pronunciato la parola  _schiantarti_. Dovette ammettere che era piuttosto bravo a mascherarlo.

« Moody, perché il tuo amico Indiana Jones voleva Schiantarmi? ».

« Non iniziare con le battute da Babbana, ragazza, odio non capire per quale sciocchezza stai ridendo ».

L'altro uomo, al contrario, si fece sfuggire un soffio divertito e piegò in avanti il capo per celare un sorriso che dovette giudicare inopportuno.

Tonks strizzò le palpebre e tornò al proprio aspetto reale prima di tendergli la mano destra con un gesto deciso.

« Sono l'Auror Tonks. Sono qui su richiesta dell'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt ».

« Avevo intuito che fossi un Auror » commentò con una punta di vaga ironia lui, stringendo con delicatezza la sua mano. « Mi chiamo Remus Lupin. É un piacere conoscerti ».

Lei fece un cenno sbrigativo del capo e tornò a concentrarsi sulle condizioni di Moody. Il suo vecchio mentore sembrava pallido e notevolmente dimagrito dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, a settembre dell'anno prima.

« Stai bene, vero? ».

« Certo che sto bene, ragazza. Tu non-- ».

« E cos'è questa storia che Tu-Sai-Chi sarebbe tornato? Che diavolo vuol dire  _tornato_? La gente non torna dalla morte per sfizio, Malocchio – resta morta e basta ».

« Non era morto. La sua anima – non sappiamo ancora come – è sopravvissuta e ha trascorso gli ultimi quattordici anni nascondendosi sul continente » le spiegò con voce grave Remus, incrociando le braccia al petto. « Fino a quando non ha trovato un leale servitore in grado di evocare per lui un antico e potente sortilegio che gli ha permesso di riottenere il proprio corpo... e il proprio potere ».

« Sirius Black? » si informò d'istinto Tonks.

« No » le rispose lentamente, d'un tratto senza espressione. « Non era Sirius Black ».

Tonks lo fissò a lungo. Lei era troppo giovane per conservare memorie nitide degli anni in cui Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato e i suoi Mangiamorte avevano insanguinato la Gran Bretagna – magica e Babbana. Ricordava bene il villaggio dimenticato dello Yorkshire nel quale aveva vissuto fino alla fine della guerra con i genitori, praticamente isolati dal resto del mondo e protetti da ogni genere di incantesimo difensivo.

Non sapeva ancora come reagire alla notizia che la storia, forse, era in procinto di ripetersi.

« E dov'è ora? Cosa sta facendo? ».

« Quella carogna si starà leccando le ferite » la informò con ferocia Moody. « Credeva che liberarsi di Harry Potter sarebbe stata una passeggiata, ma quel dannato ragazzino lo ha preso un'altra volta a calci in culo e gli è scappato sotto al naso – o quel che ne resta. Lui e quella feccia dei suoi seguaci saranno nascosti da qualche parte a lucidare le loro mascherine da Halloween ».

C'era qualcosa di sinistramente innaturale nel modo in cui Moody parlava, gettando di lato la testa e tradendo una lieve agitazione. Che fosse _paura_? Tonks non credeva di aver mai visto il suo mentore spaventato.

« Non tutti » lo corresse Remus, appoggiandosi con la schiena al davanzale della finestra. « Harry ha visto anche Lucius Malfoy nel cimitero di Little Hangleton, ma Arthur Weasley ha detto che quel figlio di cagna –  _perdonami_ – era al Ministero della Magia di mattina presto, gongolante al fianco di Caramell. È un pessimo segno ».

« Il Ministero della Magia non si farà fregare tanto facilmente, Lupin » sbottò con stizza Moody, rivolgendo al mago più giovane un'occhiata lapidaria. « Caramell sarà anche un pagliaccio tronfio, ma non si può certo dire la stessa cosa di tutti quelli che lo circondano. Dovresti piantarla di fare l'anarchico e iniziare ad avere fiducia nei confronti delle autorità ».

« Ho fiducia nelle loro capacità di rovinare tutto ciò che di saggio e ragionevole sopravvive in Gran Bretagna ».

Tonks ebbe la netta impressione che quella non fosse la prima volta in cui quei due intavolano una discussione di quel tipo. Osservò di sottecchi Remus, domandandosi con curiosità dove avesse conosciuto Moody. Avevano troppi anni di differenza per aver combattuto insieme contro i Mangiamorte, eppure Remus parlava di loro con la spietata schiettezza che Tonks aveva imparato ad associare agli Auror che li avevano affrontati in duello. E aveva pronunciato il nome di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato quasi con casualità – l'unico altro mago di sua conoscenza con l'audacia di farlo era proprio Moody.

« Questa mattina Caramell ha passato un'ora nell'ufficio di Rufus Scrimgeour » li informò Tonks. « È per questo che Shacklebolt mi ha mandato: voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto questa notte e perché nessuno abbia avvisato il Quartier Generale degli Auror ».

Moody gemette nel sentirlo, ma Remus non parve affatto stupito.

« Malocchio, cosa ti è successo? » chiese con insistenza maggiore Tonks. « Sembra che tu abbia perso almeno quindici chili ».

« Solo dodici, ragazza. E non ti preoccupare, sto benissimo – passami la gamba, Lupin, voglio alzarmi. Uno stronzetto Mangiamorte mi ha fatto un brutto tiro a settembre per prendere il mio posto come insegnante per tutto il resto dell'anno » snocciolò. « Mi ha rinchiuso nel mio diavolo di baule e mi ha tenuto laggiù per tutto il tempo, fregandomi un sacco di capelli per farsi la Pozione Polisucco ». Voltò la testa per mostrarle una zona della nuca quasi completamente pelata. « Che figlio di...  _Lupin_ , perché la mia gamba è ancora appoggiata alla parete? ».

« Devi stare a riposo ».

« Oh, piantala ».

Moody si allungò per afferrare da sé la protesi a forma di zampa di leone, ma Remus fu più svelto: se la rigirò distratto fra le mani e poi la lanciò sul letto dall'altra parte dell'infermeria, decisamente fuori dalla portata dell'altro mago. Moody fece un soffio arrabbiato.

« Non fosse per l'amicizia con tuo padre, ti prenderei a calci nel sedere ».

Tonks ragionò rapidamente su quanto aveva appena scoperto, ancora incapace di accettare del tutto la realtà dei fatti. Mangiamorte, Voldemort, Harry Potter... era così assurdo. Avvertì un'orribile consapevolezza risalirle lo stomaco, per poi trasformarsi in un'insopportabile nausea.

Stava per domandare una volta per tutte cosa fosse accaduto a Cedric, quando la porta dell'infermeria si spalancò di colpo e Madama Chips varcò la soglia con passo marziale. Sembrava furibonda.

« Cosa accidenti ci fate qui? Alastor deve  _riposare_  ».

Fissò prima Remus e poi Tonks, con un'espressione di totale confusione.

« Albus mi ha informato che  _tu_ eri qui » disse, indicando Lupin con un indice magro. « Ma  _tu_? ».

« L'ho chiamata io, Poppy » mentì senza alcuna esitazione Moody, incrociando le braccia dietro al capo con un largo sorriso. « Volevo sapere che vento tirava al Ministero ».

« Per tutti i folletti... e per quale insano motivo sei vestita come la professoressa Cooman? ».

Tonks si accorse solo in quel momento di non aver Trasfigurato anche i propri vestiti. Stava per inventare una spiegazione plausibile, quando la vecchia infermiera la interruppe, agitando una mano a mezz'aria.

« Lascia perdere, Ninfadora. Non voglio nemmeno saperlo – oh, tu e le tue stranezze non mi sono mancate per niente!  _Per niente_! ».

L'affetto che nel corso degli anni di scuola aveva nutrito per Madama Chips le condonò l'uso dello sgradevole nome di battesimo. Quella donna se l'era meritato: le aveva sistemato le ossa e fatto ricrescere incisivi caduti dopo brutti falli a Quidditch almeno una dozzina di volte.

L'infermiera iniziò ad armeggiare con delle bottigliette di Pozioni Rimpolpanti disposte con ordine su una mensola accanto al letto di Moody. Il suo tono si fece d'un tratto più dolce.

« Come va la tua carriera al Ministero? ».

« Alla grande » mentì lei, ma davanti all'occhiata scettica di Moody fu costretta ad aggiungere: « Beh, andrà alla grande non appena Robards capirà che agli archivi sono sprecata... che razza di imbecille ».

« Ninfadora, modera il linguaggio » la rimproverò aspra Madama Chips.

« Sì, Gawain è sempre stato un imbecille » confermò Moody. « Un colossale imbecille ».

« Alastor! ».

La pazienza dell'infermiera parve esaurirsi. Afferrò Tonks per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza, minacciando Remus che, se non l'avesse seguita di sua spontanea volontà, lo avrebbe affatturato.

Dopo che la donna ebbe sbattuto la porta alle loro spalle, Tonks si ritrovò accanto a Remus. Si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, poi scoppiarono in una tiepida risata.

Tonks si sentì d'un tratto più leggera e capì che era giunto il momento di porgli l'unica domanda che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di fare.

« Cedric è morto, vero? » chiese con più fretta del necessario.

Se la domanda gli era giunta improvvisa e inaspettata, Remus non lo diede a vedere. Tonks non sapeva per quale motivo si fosse rivolta proprio a lui, un uomo conosciuto da meno di un'ora, e non a quello che l'aveva resa l'Auror che era. C'era qualcosa di genuino nel modo in cui Remus Lupin parlava, nell'amarezza che gli aveva oscurato il volto quando lei aveva citato Cedric poco prima.

Le bastò guardare i suoi occhi per scoprire la cruda risposta.

« Oddio » mormorò lei. « Com'è successo? ».

« È stato ucciso ».

La nausea era sul punto di trasformarsi in un conato di vomito. Si passò una mano sul viso, mentre nei suoi ricordi il piccolo Cedric, allora talentuoso Cercatore tredicenne, sfrecciava vivace nel cielo di Hogwarts, lasciandosi dietro l'eco della sua risata spontanea.

« Fece il provino come Cercatore quando aveva solo dodici anni » raccontò quasi sovrappensiero Tonks.

D'un tratto sentiva il bisogno di parlare di Cedric, di pensare a Cedric – anche se faceva un male cane.

_Oh, Clifford... credi davvero che se Harry Potter fosse morto, la Gazzetta del Profeta non lo avrebbe già gridato ai quattro venti?_

« Era alto per la sua età, una caratteristica che solitamente si rivela uno svantaggio per un Cercatore, ma Cedric sapeva volare come pochi altri. Era temerario, era impavido... durante la sua prima partita contro Grifondoro quasi si ruppe il collo per prendere il Boccino d'Oro. Quell'anno perdemmo la Coppa per un soffio, ma non dimenticherò mai la faccia di quel pallone gonfiato di Charlie Weasley mentre Cedric gli fregava la vittoria da sotto il naso lentigginoso ».

Si lasciò sfuggire una risata priva di allegria, mentre avvertiva la spiacevole sensazione di bruciore agli occhi che precedeva l'arrivo delle lacrime. Non voleva piangere, così strizzò le palpebre e suggerì a Remus di allontanarsi dall'infermeria, per evitare di infastidire oltre Madama Chips. Era lieta di aver trovato una buona scusa per fare qualche passo e distrarre la mente. Per qualche strano motivo Lupin le sembrava la compagnia perfetta per un momento tanto deprimente e spaventoso.

« Era estremamente talentuoso » aggiunse lui dopo qualche istante, mentre si incamminavano sotto i portici che costeggiavano l'intero lato est del castello.

Il sole, ormai alto, si infrangeva contro le antiche colonne di pietra rossa, le cui ombre sembravano stese di fronte a loro come una lunga serie di tappeti oscuri.

« Di rado ho visto giovani così versatili nelle arti magiche » continuò lui. « Cedric sembrava avere un talento naturale per qualunque disciplina. Eccelleva in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi, Pozioni... e nonostante fosse senza alcun dubbio uno degli studenti più promettenti di Hogwarts, non ha mai esitato quando qualcuno dei suoi compagni aveva bisogno di aiuto. L'eccezionale bravura porta spesso con sé un'eccezionale arroganza » spiegò, dopo aver intercettato un suo sguardo perplesso. « Cedric era uno dei ragazzi più umili e sinceri che abbia mai incontrato. A volte, quando lo ascoltavo parlare durante le mie lezioni, pensavo che sarebbe di certo diventato un uomo in grado di migliorare il mondo ».

« Cosa insegni? ».

Lui fece un sorriso un po' triste.

« Ho insegnato Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure l'anno scorso ».

« E ne sei uscito sulle tue gambe? Sei più fortunato di ognuno dei miei vecchi professori. Quella cattedra porta sfortuna, non lo sapevi? ».

« Certo che sì, ma sono sempre stato sorprendentemente attratto dal pericolo ».

Tonks non riuscì a capire se lui fosse serio o se stesse solo tentando di alleggerire nuovamente l'atmosfera. Ora che poteva osservarlo con più calma, dovette ammettere che era più giovane di quanto non aveva creduto. Bastava distogliere l'attenzione dalle profonde occhiaie per notare che le uniche rughe sul suo viso erano talmente leggere da svanire fra la barba incolta. Eppure appariva vecchio in un modo quasi insalubre, con quel pallore tetro e le smorfie rassegnate.

Sentiva crescere in sé la curiosità per quel mago tanto misterioso, ma qualcosa nella sua testa le disse che non sarebbe stato per niente disposto a rispondere a domande troppo personali.

« Ti dispiace? » le chiese lui in tono vago, mentre estraeva un pacchetto di sigarette Babbane dalla tasca di dietro dei jeans.

« No, fai pure. Ma se ti becca la McGranitt, non tirarmi in mezzo ».

« Non sarebbe la prima volta in cui mi frega l'intero pacchetto ».

« La McGranitt fuma? ».

« Solo saltuariamente » disse con tranquillità Remus, mentre si accendeva una sigaretta con una fiammella e dava una prima, lenta boccata. « Sospetto che lo faccia solo quando Albus la fa davvero infuriare ».

« Ho sempre pensato che fra quei due ci fosse qualcosa... » ammise lei, divertita da quella vecchia convinzione. « Battibeccano come una coppia di sposini ».

Remus fece una strana risatina.

« Ho detto qualcosa di buffo? » chiese con interesse Tonks.

« No, affatto » replicò lui. « Ma lei è solo la sua migliore amica ».

« È comunque un ottimo motivo per battibeccare in continuazione ».

Giunti ormai in prossimità delle serre, si sedettero sul bordo di uno dei muriccioli di pietra e per qualche secondo rimasero ognuno con i propri pensieri. Remus aveva quasi finito la sua sigaretta.

« Chi è il Mangiamorte che ha aggredito Malocchio? » gli domandò.

Remus si umettò le labbra sottili prima di parlare.

« Conosci Barty Crouch? ».

« Certo, è la gran testa degli avvoltoi del Primo Livello. Quelli dell'Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia » precisò davanti al suo sguardo perplesso. « Scusa. Gergo da Auror ».

Lui la ignorò e proseguì.

« Barty aveva un figlio – un altro piccolo Barty non troppo diverso dal padre, a conti fatti. Poco tempo dopo la caduta di Lord Voldemort, un gruppo di Mangiamorte si convinse che il loro amato padrone non poteva essere davvero scomparso e che il Ministero dalla Magia lo stava certamente tenendo prigioniero in qualche luogo segreto. Decisero di far visita a Frank e Alice Longbottom, probabilmente due dei migliori Auror di quei tempi... se quella notte in casa non ci fosse stato anche il loro bambino, non avrebbero esitato un istante a combattere, ma si arresero senza opporre resistenza ».

« Conosco quella vicenda ».

« E sai anche che uno dei quattro Mangiamorte colpevoli si scoprì essere proprio il figlio di Crouch? ».

« Oh » esclamò con sincera sorpresa Tonks. « No, non ne avevo idea ».

« Non stento a crederlo. Crouch ha passato i successivi tredici anni facendo tutto quanto in suo potere per mettere a tacere le storie che ancora si raccontavano sul suo perfetto figlio che torturava i Longbottom fino a quando non hanno perduto la ragione – come se temesse che qualcuno potesse ricordare, come se fosse giusto _dimenticare_  » sputò con insolita spietatezza. « Credevamo che quel vigliacco fosse morto pochi mesi dopo il suo arresto, ma questa notte – incredibile, ma vero – si è scoperto non solo che era vivo, ma che la persona che aveva preso il suo posto ad Azkaban era sua madre.  _Sua madre_  » ripeté con aria sbigottita. « Che razza di uomo permette alla madre di morire ad Azkaban al proprio posto? ».

Si riaccese una seconda sigaretta con un gesto nervoso. Tonks attese con pazienza, senza la minima intenzione di interromperlo o di mettergli fretta: nonostante la poca esperienza in materia di interrogatori, sapeva che non c'era nulla da guadagnare nel fermare una persona che mostrava una tale esigenza di parlare.

Iniziava a farsi un'idea abbastanza delineata dell'uomo che aveva a fianco.

La spontaneità con cui parlava a Moody, un Auror che avrebbe intimorito chiunque altro al suo posto, poteva dipendere solo da un'amicizia di lunga data – e Tonks aveva notato l'accenno che il mentore aveva fatto al padre di Remus.

Ma c'era di più: conosceva troppo bene Moody per non riconoscere le rare occasioni in cui si trovava davanti a qualcuno che stimava grandemente. A quanto pare Remus Lupin era uno dei pochi che potevano vantare un simile onore. Poteva essere il figlio di un vecchio amico di scuola? Probabilmente, eppure pronunciava il nome di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato e Madama Chips aveva espressamente detto che Silente l'aveva avvisata della sua presenza a Hogwarts. Forse lo aveva chiamato proprio per vigilare su Moody. Sapeva che c'era ancora qualcosa che le sfuggiva.

« È stato questo Barty ad aggredire Malocchio? » chiese Tonks.

« Sì ».

« Ed è stato lui ad aiutare Tu-Sai-Chi a riacquistare il proprio corpo? ».

Remus parve tentennare.

« No, non è stato lui. È stato Peter Minus ».

Fra di loro aleggiò un insolito silenzio. Tonks rimase a fissare la sua espressione seria, incapace di credere a quanto aveva appena sentito, pur senza dubitare della sincerità dell'uomo – se Moody si fidava di Remus, allora lei si sarebbe fidata di lui. Ma Peter Minus... Tonks conosceva a memoria la storia di Minus, aveva riletto tutto ciò che su di lui era stato conservato negli archivi del Quartier Generale.

« Peter Minus non è morto? ».

« No ».

« Tu-Sai-Chi non è morto, il figlio di Crouch non è morto e ora anche Peter Minus non è morto? ».

_Ma Cedric sì. Cedric è morto eccome._

Tonks cercò di mettere a tacere quella voce.

« So che è difficile da credere, ma è la verità » disse con amarezza Remus.

« Ti credo, ma... non capisco » ammise in un sussurro Tonks. «  _Sirius_ ha ucciso Peter Minus ».

Remus dovette cogliere un'insolita sfumatura nel modo in cui pronunciò il nome di Sirius. Piegò appena il capo, scrutandola con espressione pensierosa.

« Tu conosci Sirius? ».

« In un certo modo » tagliò corto lei, sperando che l'uomo non indagasse oltre.

« Tonks... » mormorò invece lui, con aria di improvvisa rivelazione. « Avevo la sensazione di aver già sentito il tuo nome, ma non riuscivo a ricordare quando. Sei la figlia di Andromeda Tonks, vero? ».

Rimase in silenzio, incredula. Come poteva conoscere sua madre, se lei non lo aveva mai visto prima? Sua madre non era una donna ricca di amicizie nella comunità magica. Suscitare la simpatia nella gente con un passato scomodo come quello della famiglia Black non era facile, al punto che chiunque, quando si riferiva a lei e ai suoi trascorsi, usava ancora il nome da nubile. Andromeda  _Black_ , la strega che non era stata risparmiata dalla gogna sociale neppure dopo aver rinnegato la sua intera famiglia.

Quando era ancora una bambina, si divertiva a guardarla correggere il suo nome di fronte a qualche conoscente.

_Il mio nome è Tonks._

Tonks aveva iniziato a farle il verso quasi per gioco, non ancora del tutto consapevole delle sue abilità nell'imitare le persone:  _Il mio nome è Tonks, solo Tonks_. Sua padre ne rideva fino alle lacrime.

Remus aveva chiamato suo madre  _Tonks_ , non Black. Provò un moto di gratitudine per lui.

« Come conosci mia madre? ».

« In realtà non l'ho mai vista, me ne ha parlato... ». Si interruppe e fece un soffio nervoso, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e guardandosi intorno, circospetto. « Ah, tanto ormai ci finirai dentro... ».

Tonks lo lasciò proseguire, anche se avvertiva il proprio battito del cuore farsi sempre più fremente.

« Sei l'allieva di Moody, il solo modo in cui potresti scampare dal disastro che sta per investirci è fare i bagagli e andartene dall'altra parte del mondo – ma sospetto che tu non sia una che scappa facilmente » aggiunse con una smorfia. « Il ritorno di Voldemort e dei suoi Mangiamorte significa che siamo nuovamente fra i loro obiettivi – Moody, probabilmente, è il primo della loro lista. E se è vero ciò che sta accadendo, se il Ministero si sta facendo accecare dalla fama di Malfoy, avranno tutto il tempo di riformare il loro esercito per darci la caccia ».

« La caccia... a chi? ».

Lui sorrise con tristezza.

« All'Ordine della Fenice ».

_L'Ordine della Fenice._ Tonks ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non c'erano documenti ufficiali al Quartier Generale. Era quasi una leggenda, una favola un po' impolverata della cui esistenza nessuno aveva realmente prove.  _I soldatini di Silente_ , così li aveva chiamati una volta Scrimgeour, e non senza una profonda nota di disgusto.

« È così che hai conosciuto Sirius? » domandò all'improvviso Tonks. « So che era uno dei membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, prima di...  _quello_ ».

Per un attimo Tonks credette che si sarebbe accesso una terza sigaretta, ma lui parve cambiare idea e lasciò ricadere le mani in grembo. Dal Lago Nero si stava alzando una leggera brezza ad alleviare il caldo di quella mattina.

« Io e Sirius siamo amici fin dai tempi di Hogwarts. Eravamo nello stesso dormitorio. Io, lui, James Potter... e Peter Minus. Dopo la fine della scuola, unirci a Silente per noi fu una scelta praticamente naturale. Era come se dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi a litigare con i Serpeverde per i corridoi non ci fosse altra strada ».

Tonks cercò di immaginarselo quindici o sedici anni prima, senza quelle ombre scure e con uno sguardo più spavaldo, molto più simile al ricordo che ancora conservava dello sfrontato cugino di sua madre.

« Presto scoprimmo che fra di noi c'era una spia molto vicina ai Potter » soffiò rabbioso Remus. « E Peter sfruttò al meglio le sue abilità per mettere me e Sirius l'uno contro l'altro. In poco tempo finimmo per accusarci perfino delle scorrettezze che credevamo di aver seppellito a Hogwarts e Peter poté godere indisturbato della nostra distrazione. Quando Sirius scoprì cos'è era davvero accaduto, ormai era troppo tardi ».

Tonks suppose si riferisse alla morte di James e Lily Potter.

« Lo inseguì, ma quando lo trovò Peter si rivelò ancora una volta più furbo di tutti noi. E Sirius ne ha pagato le conseguenze ».

La verità nascosta dietro le sue parole la colpì come una doccia ghiacciata.

« Tu sai dov'è ».

Non era una domanda e Remus lo aveva intuito. Tuttavia, sebbene per lui fosse ormai impossibile negare quanto le aveva raccontato, la sua espressione era di nuovo imperturbabile, senza alcuna traccia di disagio o spavento. Tonks aveva l'impressione che lui avesse nutrito l'intenzione di arrivare a quel punto fin dall'inizio, come se tutto ciò che le aveva raccontato fosse stato deliberatamente pensato per rivelarle quell'ultima verità.

« Sono un Auror » gli ricordò a voce molto bassa. « Se sai dove-- ».

« No, sei la  _ragazza_  di Moody » la interruppe lui con un sorriso sardonico. « È così che chiamavano i suoi allievi negli anni Settanta, lo sapevi? Gideon e Fabian, Alice e Frank...  _i ragazzi di Moody_. Quando aderirono all'Ordine della Fenice, il nomignolo si appiccicò loro addosso come un tatuaggio sulla fronte. Mi ha colto alla sprovvista quando mi ha parlato di te: non credevo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di addestrare di nuovo altri giovani Auror ».

« Non che abbia avuto altra scelta » confessò lei. « Nessun altro Auror anziano voleva addestrarmi. Dicevano che ero un caso perso ».

Le sopracciglia di Remus schizzarono verso l'alto. Poi, con stupore di Tonks, iniziò a ridere. Aveva una risata piacevole, genuina, che sembrava risalirgli direttamente dalla pancia.

« È questo quello che ti ha raccontato? ».

Tonks scrollò le spalle. La sensazione di ignorare cose che Remus sembrava conoscere da tempo si faceva sempre più insopportabile.

« Ha vinto quasi un centinaio di Galeoni in una scommessa con un altro Auror » le raccontò. « Moody gli disse che avresti distrutto uno dopo l'altro tutti i suoi aspiranti Auror ».

_Proudfoot aveva scommesso che non saresti durata nemmeno una settimana._

« Quel vecchio bastardo... » imprecò Tonks, pur avvertendo un piacevole calore all'altezza della stomaco. « È per questo che mi hai messo al corrente di Crouch, di Minus... di Sirius? ».

Lui annuì.

« Moody ha fatto il tuo nome non più di cinque minuti dopo essersi svegliato. Stavo parlando con Arthur Weasley, quando improvvisamente si è messo a sedere sul letto, mi ha puntato contro l'indice e mi ha detto:  _Lupin, che diavolo fai ancora qui? Quel vigliacco di Voldemort è tornato, va' a chiamare la mia ragazza e dille che siamo nella_... beh, hai capito».

« E lo siamo davvero? ».

« Sì, decisamente ».

Tonks apprezzò la sua spietata sincerità. Remus sembrava avere più considerazione di lei e delle sue capacità di quanta non ne avessero la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt mi ha mandato qui per scoprire se qualche funzionario dell'ufficio del Ministro si era mosso prima di contattare il Quartier Generale. Se sei qui dall'alba, avrai di certo visto qualcuno ».

Lui sembrò improvvisamente a disagio.

« Cerco di evitare di incrociare la strada con i dipendenti del Ministero, se posso... a parte quando decidono di prendere l'aspetto di una squinternata professoressa di Divinazione e mi svengono addosso, almeno ».

Tonks ridacchiò sotto i baffi, ma non le sfuggì l'ennesimo tentativo di evitare una domanda scomoda con una battuta di spirito.

« Hai avuto problemi con la legge? ».

« Direi piuttosto che è lei ad avere problemi con me ».

« Quindi hai  _evitato_ qualcuno del Ministero, questa mattina? » riformulò lei, decidendo di assecondare il suo evidente desiderio di non approfondire l'argomento.

« Un mago che sembrava morire di caldo in un lungo mantello viola è venuto a cercare Ludo Bagman, ma Filius lo ha cacciato via. L'ho sentito gridare che al momento Hogwarts ha problemi più importanti per curarsi dei pasticci di Bagman con i Goblin ».

« Poteva essere Mockridge, dell'Ufficio delle Relazione con i Goblin. È un tipo a posto, è solo un po' svampito » ragionò Tonks. « Chi altri? ».

« Quella carogna di Dolores Umbridge » scandì Remus con improvvisa ferocia. « Ha insistito con Poppy per parlare con Albus fino a quando Minerva non è arrivata in infermeria ».

« Cosa voleva la Umbridge da Silente? ».

« Non ne ho idea, ma ho applaudito quando Minerva ha sbattuto quella megera fuori dal castello. È stato uno spettacolo indimenticabile, avresti dovuto vedere come cercava di darsi un tono con quel suo orrendo cappello da barboncino rosa ».

« Sembri conoscere la Umbridge meglio di molti altri » notò Tonks con una smorfia. « Di solito è brava a farsi dipingere dalla Gazzetta del Profeta come la salvatrice del buon costume britannico, ma chi lavora per lei sa che in realtà è una donna tremendamente malvagia. Hai lavorato al Ministero, in passato? ».

« Buon Dio, no » replicò in fretta Remus, come se la sola idea gli provocasse enorme ribrezzo.

« Malocchio diceva sul serio quando ha detto che sei un anarchico, vero? ».

« È solo deformazione professionale ».

« Non sapevo fosse una caratteristica tipica dei professori ».

« Lo è, se sei uno di quelli che insegna nei posti in cui non gli è permesso insegnare ».

Remus si alzò con una rapidità tale da convincerla che, ancora una volta, stava solo cercando di evitare l'argomento. Tuttavia Tonks non era assolutamente intenzionata a tornarsene al Quartier Generale senza aver prima ricevuto un'adeguata risposta alle domande ancora insolute. Se lui si riteneva anarchico per deformazione professionale, lei era pedante per lo stesso identico motivo.

« Posso accompagnarti? ».

Remus le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

« Cosa? ».

« Scommetto che non stai tornando da Moody » ipotizzò lei con tono allegro. « Le prime lezioni staranno per terminare e con un tempo così bello qualcuno dei ragazzi vorrà di certo sfruttare l'ora buca prima di pranzo per fare due passi in riva al Lago. Ho solo una vaga idea del perché ti senta obbligato a evitare il Ministero della Magia – lo scoprirò, non temere – ma sono abbastanza sicura che tu voglia mantenere segreta la tua presenza anche ai tuoi vecchi studenti – perché ho capito che non insegni più a Hogwarts, e qualunque incidente te l'abbia impedito deve essere stato considerevolmente grave. Si capisce dal modo in cui parli che hai amato insegnare in questo posto e che qualcosa ti ha costretto a smettere » aggiunse con naturalezza, cercando di non ridere di fronte al suo sguardo inquieto. « Ci sono solo due mosse che credo potresti essere intenzionato a fare: hai parlato dell'Ordine della Fenice come di un'organizzazione ancora esistente, ma ho intuito che né tu né Silente avete avuto il tempo di rimetterla seriamente in piedi. Per quale altro motivo Arthur Weasley avrebbe dovuto informarti sulla presenza di Malfoy al Ministero? State riordinando le forze e, se fossi in Silente, i primi che contatterei sarebbero i compagni che mi hanno sostenuto quattordici anni fa. Questo spiega perché sei qui e potrebbe spiegare dove stai andando – e io ho deciso di venire con te ».

L'espressione di Remus sarebbe potuta sembrare tanto spaventata quanto colpita.

« E la seconda mossa? ».

« È il motivo per cui Shackelbolt non ha ancora messo le mani su Sirius. Non so quale trucco lui stia usando per nascondersi, ma sono sicura che tu sai qual è – e sono ancora convinta che in questo preciso momento tu sappia anche  _dov'è_. E se è lì che stai andando, come io credo, è lì che ti seguirò ».

Lui si grattò distrattamente la nuca, scrutandola con intensità. Tonks gli rivolse un sorriso sfrontato.

« Ho ragione, vero? ».

« Non su tutto, ma confesso di essere intimorito dal tuo spirito di osservazione ».

« Quindi mi porterai da lui? ».

Remus prese tempo accendendo la terza sigaretta con una lentezza che Tonks ritenne davvero snervante.

« Al Quartier Generale non noteranno la tua assenza? ».

« Oggi ho voglia di essere anarchica anche io ».

Lui ridacchiò appena.

« E sia, ma a una condizione, Ninfadora. Non devi seguirmi vestita come Sibilla Cooman: Sirius mi prenderebbe in giro fino alla fine dei miei giorni ».

« Affare fatto... a patto che tu la smetta di usare quel nome orribile. Io sono Tonks. Solo Tonks ».


	2. La casa di Black

Si Materializzarono in un vicolo sul quale si affacciava il retro di un take-away indiano. L'odore un po' rancido della spazzatura accatastata le fece storcere il naso.

« Mi dispiace » si scusò mortificato Remus, lasciando la mano che le aveva stretto durante la Materializzazione. « Purtroppo questo è il posto più sicuro per non attirare l'attenzione: il _Rajdoot_ apre solo alla sera ».

« Tu mangi indiano? » domandò lei, stupita. Solitamente i maghi e le streghe non si fidavano della cucina Babbana – figurarsi quella _esotica_.

« Io mangio qualunque cosa costi poco ».

Lo seguì lungo il vicolo: dovettero spostare una rete malmessa per imboccare la trafficata strada principale, ai lati della quale si ergevano imponenti edifici di pietra rossa.

Tonks non era mai stata in quella parte precisa della città, ma riconobbe immediatamente gli alveari di case popolari verso i quali si stavano dirigendo.

« Brixton? Non vorrai prendermi in giro? » commentò lei con pungente sarcasmo. « Il più ricercato e pericoloso pluriomicida della comunità magica si sta nascondendo a Brixton? ».

« Lo so, ma gli attici di Kensington Garden erano occupati e mi sono dovuto accontentare ».

A Tonks non sfuggì il genuino imbarazzo nascosto dalla sua ironia.

Impiegarono solo un paio di minuti per raggiungere un quartiere formato da un agglomerato di alti palazzoni sui quali si arrampicavano scheletriche ragnatele di scale di ferro e ballatoi mai terminati. Un minuscolo parco giochi deserto si faceva spazio in quell'atmosfera derelitta con le sue altalene arrugginite e i suoi scivoli sporchi.

Seguì Remus lungo una scala esterna, osservando curiosa ogni dettaglio: le macchie di umidità che seguivano i profili delle tubature di scolo, le vecchie automobili parcheggiate lungo le strade, le panchine che qualche amministratore locale aveva tentato di installare nel tentativo di rendere più vivibile il quartiere.

Parlò solo una volta superata la sesta rampa di scale.

« Ascensore rotto, eh? » scherzò.

Remus si voltò per rivolgerle un sogghigno divertito, ma prima che potesse risponderle, Tonks inciampò su un gradino e gli finì addosso, rischiando quasi di trascinare entrambi a terra.

« Ahia! Diavolo! » sbottò lei, massaggiandosi la punta del piede con una smorfia. « Cavolo, _scusa_... » aggiunse imbarazzata, mentre lo guardava massaggiarsi il fianco il cui gli aveva conficcato il suo gomito. « Inciampo sempre ovunque. Anzi, sono perfino stupita di essere arrivata fino a quassù senza essermi rotta una gamba ».

« Non preoccuparti ».

Tonks si maledisse mentalmente. Come poteva essere così _stupida_? Era così orgogliosa di essersi mostrata come l'Auror degna di rispetto che sapeva di essere... ora invece si sentiva di nuovo la ragazzina pasticciona che scivolava lungo le scale di Hogwarts. Probabilmente ora Remus la riteneva un'idiota. Forse stava perfino rivalutando l'ipotesi di condurla da Sirius Black...

« Ad ogni modo, un'altra cosa che non posso permettermi è un ascensore funzionante » disse Remus. « O anche un ascensore fuori servizio, che non è comunque il nostro caso. È stata una fortuna che nel contratto di affitto ci fosse la porta ».

Ormai avevano superato l'ultimo piano degli appartamenti: la successiva rampa di scale aveva un aspetto ancora più abbandonato di tutto il resto del palazzo. Mentre Remus infilava una mano in tasca per estrarre le chiavi, Tonks ebbe l'impressione che lui fosse nervoso.

« Non ho intenzione di arrestarlo » disse lei.

« Come? ».

« Non intendo arrestare Sirius Black – _o te_ » ripeté lei con un sorriso genuino. « Non è un trucco, io voglio davvero far parte di qualunque folle _cosa_ in cui siete invischiati tu e Malocchio... quindi no, non ti Schianterò non appena avrai aperto questa porta ».

« Molto cortese da parte tua » ridacchiò lui, infilando le chiavi nella toppa. « Devo ammettere che non avevo valutato la possibilità che avresti potuto farlo ».

« Oh. Allora perché sei così teso? ».

Lui fece scattare la serratura con un sorriso appena accennato, ma non disse nulla e aprì con galanteria la porta per lasciarla entrare.

La sua prima impressione fu quella di essere in uno strambo studiolo. Ogni angolo del piccolo appartamento era ingombro degli oggetti più disparati: libri dalle copertine rovinate in pile che sembravano in procinto di cadere da un istante all'altro, piccole gabbie vuote appese al soffitto, cartografie di ogni parte del mondo e illustrazioni di buffe creature magiche appese alle pareti – c'era perfino un giradischi dall'aspetto vecchio, ma ben tenuto.

Se l'esterno di quel quartiere di Brixton le era sembrato un deprimente assemblaggio di vita Babbana, all'interno di quella casa ogni cosa sembrava magica.

La luce proveniva da una gigantesca portafinestra che conduceva su una modesta terrazza di cemento affacciata sul retro di una gigantesca insegna pubblicitaria che Tonks non riuscì a leggere.

La ragazza si avvicinò a un tavolino accanto a un vecchio divano sformato: era ricoperto di vecchi libri di Demonologia, Negromanzia, Arti Oscure... Tonks arricciò con interesse il naso e studiò il contenuto di una delle pergamene. C'erano strani segni che Tonks riconobbe come Rune, ma di cui ignorava l'effettivo significato, e tantissimi scarabocchi cancellati più e più volte.

Non fu in grado di capire a cosa si riferissero.

C'era una piccola nota a margine scritta in una grafia spigolosa.

 

_È nel sangue – ma come?_

 

Tonks inarcò un sopracciglio.

« Si può sapere che lavoro fai, esattamente? ».

« Uno molto noioso » rispose una voce che lei non conosceva.

La ragazza si voltò di scatto e rimase pietrificata. In piedi davanti a lei, con le mani infilate nei pantaloni di un pigiama un po' logoro e il petto nudo, c'era Sirius Black.

D'un tratto Tonks non fu in grado di riconoscerlo. Sapeva che era lui – _certo_ che era lui – ma in quel momento il suo cervello non era capace di ricollegarlo a nessuno che avesse mai visto. Non allo spettro che gridava dai manifesti del Quartier Generale; non al ricordo nebuloso dell'adolescente spavaldo che le permetteva di giocare con il casco di un motocicletta incantata.

Era talmente scheletrico da mostrare le linee delle scapole e delle anche, ma nel suo viso non c'era alcuna traccia della follia che esplodeva nelle foto raccolte negli archivi del 1981. I folti capelli scuri non ricordavano più un groviglio di sterpaglie nere, ma gli incorniciavano il viso magro fino a oltre le spalle. E i suoi occhi non avevano nulla di pazzo – né di adolescente. Erano vivaci, soddisfatti, _felici_.

« Fanculo! » esclamò eccitato Sirius, mostrandole i palmi. « Sul serio sei la figlia di Andromeda? Ed è vero che sei un Auror? Cazzo, _sul serio_? ».

Tonks continuò a rimanere immobile al centro della stanza. Remus, che fino a quel momento era rimasto un paio di passi dietro a Sirius, fece un sospiro rassegnato.

« Sono contento di vedere che hai seguito il mio suggerimento di un approccio delicato. Qualcuno vuole del tè? ».

Non credeva che incontrarlo le avrebbe confuso in quel modo le idee. Tonks si avvicinò con passo cauto, senza la più pallida idea di cosa dirgli.

Da oltre quattordici anni lo aveva ritenuto un assassino, un traditore, un Mangiamorte. Suo padre glielo aveva ripetuto fino a quando non era riuscito a gettare ombra anche sull'ultimo ricordo allegro che voleva conservare del cugino; sua madre, al contrario, aveva smesso di nominarlo. Era come se Sirius Black e Andromeda Tonks non si fossero mai conosciuti, come se non avessero mai condiviso nulla – eppure Tonks sapeva che era stato proprio Sirius ad aiutarla a scappare di casa quando era solo un ragazzino.

E ora era lì, di fronte a lei, probabilmente aspettando che facesse qualunque cosa non fosse rimanere completamente immobile.

« Cazzo » riuscì a dire lei in un filo di voce. « Sul serio ».

Sirius scoppiò in una strana risata che le ricordò il latrato di un cane, la testa gettata in dietro in preda all'ilarità.

« _Cazzo, sul serio_ » ripeté lui.

Remus rivolse loro un'occhiata in tralice dal minuscolo angolo cottura nel quale stava preparando tre tazze per il tè.

« Se mi è concesso avanzare un secondo suggerimento che sei libero di ignorare, potresti cercare di comportarti come una persona ragionevole. ''Accomodati, prendi una sedia, raccontami tutto''... hai presente, Padfoot? Parlo delle formalità del mondo civilizzato ».

« Il divano è più comodo » disse Sirius, prendendola per una mano e trascinandosela dietro fino al piccolo sofà, dove si fece malamente largo fra le pergamene.

« Sirius! » protestò Remus. « Un po' di rispetto per le mie ricerche ».

Tonks inclinò il capo, mentre l'iniziale curiosità tornava a galla e le distendeva i nervi.

« È questo il lavoro noioso? » chiese, indicando i foglio sparsi. « Non lo sembra per niente. Sembrano studi su antichi sortilegi... si può sapere qual è davvero il tuo lavoro? ».

« Ehi, ehi, ehi » la fermò Sirius, stendendo le gambe sulle pergamene. « L'ultima volta in cui ti ho vista eri un affarino con un paio di imbarazzanti treccine che sognava di diventare una rock-star di Woodstock. Oggi mi trovo davanti una dannata Auror, che è l'occupazione meno punk-rock del mondo. Se c'è qualcosa di cui non parleremo oggi, io e te, quello è proprio Remus Lupin e le sue ricerche da secchione sfigato ».

Fu come una valanga in piena, come se d'un tratto qualcuno avesse aperto i rubinetti e rilasciato un fiume in piena di Pozione Esilarante nelle sue vene.

Tonks scoppiò a ridere e presto si ritrovò a rispondere con naturalezza crescente alle infinite domande che Sirius fece sui suoi genitori, sulla loro casa, su cosa avesse fatto lei per tutti gli anni e per quale motivo non era diventata una rock-star, una professione che lui sembrava trovare molto più audace dell'Auror.

Remus li raggiunse diverso tempo più tardi con un vassoio che gli Levitava accanto. Tonks notò con ammirato stupore che non stava usando la bacchetta magica. Prima che potesse appoggiare le tazze di fumanti, lo interruppe con un gesto affrettato della mano.

« No, no, aspetta. Fa' sparire tutti i tuoi scarabocchi, prima che io faccia esplodere l'intera teiera in uno tsunami di bolle. Sono tremendamente sbadata » aggiunse con una smorfia davanti all'espressione perplessa di Sirius.

Remus le rivolse un sorriso gentile prima di muovere due dita in direzione delle pergamene, che sfrecciarono una dopo l'altra sulla sommità di una mensola ricolma di libri, fino a formare una sottile pila ordinata.

« Wow » esclamò Tonks, senza trattenersi. « Come hai fatto? ».

Lui si sedette su una poltrona dal aspetto bitorzoluto e soffiò con aria distratta sul proprio tè.

« Sono un mago ».

« Lo hai fatto senza usare la bacchetta! Dannazione, puoi insegnarmelo? ».

« Torniamo a concentrarci su di me? » s'intromise allegramente Sirius. « Le stavo parlando di Harry ».

« Oh, sì! Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo! ».

« Vi ho sentiti: ero a due metri da voi » commentò Remus. « Mi dispiace dover sospendere la vostra chiacchierata, ma come entrambi sapete non siamo qui per la piacevolezza delle rispettive compagnie. Ho parlato con Arthur Weasley e-- ».

« Ehi, sapete che pure Arthur Weasley è mio cugino? _Nostro_ cugino » si corresse Sirius con un sorriso sfacciato. « Da parte di madre ».

« Davvero? Non ne avevo idea! » esclamò lei, avvicinandosi d'istinto a lui con aria confidenziale.

« Sì, giuro. Sua madre era Cedrella Black, che venne diseredata per aver spostato un Weasley, proprio come tua-- _oh, scusa, Moony._ Continua, amico ».

Tonks rise dell'espressione di quieta rassegnazione di Remus.

Guardandolo provò ancora la sensazione che le sfuggisse qualcosa – qualcosa di ovvio che non riusciva a vedere. Aveva osservato con attenzione il modo in cui era arredato quel piccolo appartamento. Il tappeto sbiadito, le macchie di caffè nella cucine, le tende e i cuscini del divano... ogni cosa sembrava vissuta.

_Gli attici di Kensington Garden erano occupati e mi sono dovuto arrangiare_.

Quello non era un appartamento affittato con la sola intenzione di nascondere Sirius Black dal Ministero della Magia: quella era _casa sua_ , la casa di Remus Lupin, e Tonks comprese improvvisamente per quale motivo fosse tanto nervoso all'idea di doverla mostrare a qualcun altro.

Come poteva essere in ristrettezze economiche un mago tanto abile da eseguire un sortilegio senza l'uso della bacchetta magica? Aveva insegnato a Hogwarts, faceva ricerche su incantesimi difensivi che Tonks non aveva visto nemmeno nei libri su cui aveva studiato durante l'addestramento... cosa continuava a non capire?

« Arthur Weasley ha riferito che Lucius Malfoy si è intrattenuto con il Ministro Caramell fin dalle prime luci dell'alba » spiegò tetro Remus, sorseggiando appena dalla tazza. « Non importa cosa stia architettando Voldemort: siamo già in ritardo. Il Ministero è già perso ».

« Non credi di esagerare? » replicò Tonks con un cipiglio. « Il Ministero non è un nido di carogne pronte a voltare la faccia alla comunità magica solo perché Malfoy sventola i suoi borselli pieni di Galeoni ».

« Non credo che Malfoy avrà bisogno di _comprarli_ » disse Sirius. « Se Voldemort non è diventato idiota negli anni trascorsi a rantolare nel buio, prenderà il potere nel modo più astuto, esattamente come ha fatto vent'anni fa ».

« Come? ».

Sirius fece un sorriso storto.

« Senza che nessuno se ne accorga » rispose Remus per lui. « Quando il Ministero si rese conto della reale minaccia costituita da Voldemort, il suo esercito di Mangiamorte e Creature Oscure era già più potente e numeroso dell'intero contingente di Auror del Quartier Generale. Vennero decimati in pochi mesi ».

Tonks represse un brivido, ma continuò a sostenere con orgoglio lo sguardo serio di Remus, come se fosse una tacita sfida per testare la sua forza di volontà.

« Dobbiamo avvisare la Gazzetta del Profeta, allertare l'intero paese... » propose Tonks, febbrile. « Se combatteremo tutti insieme, non-- ».

Sirius scoppiò a ridere, ma in quel suono risuonò solo l'eco di un cinismo che proveniva da lontano.

« Nessuno è pronto a credere che Voldemort sia tornato davvero. Hai letto la Gazzetta del Profeta di oggi? Solo stronzate che dovrebbero spiegare la morte di quel disgraziato ragazzino di Tassorosso... ». Remus tentò di lanciargli un'occhiata eloquente, ma Sirius continuò imperterrito. « La Gazzetta, il Ministero, l'intera comunità magica... nessuno vorrà credere che il più grande incubo delle loro vita stia tornando per bussare alle loro porte. E sai che succederà? Alla fine gli apriranno la porta... e noi assisteremo a un massacro che nessuno al Ministero ha davvero voluto evitare ».

« Il Ministero non cadrà ».

« Oh, eccome. Non appena Voldemort gli aliterà su collo, inizierà a tremare come una verginella e gli aprirà le gambe di ogni suo ufficio ».

« Sirius... » lo avvertì duramente Remus, ma l'altro lo ignorò.

« Non lo farà » insistette Tonks. « Io sono un Auror, Sirius. Ho giurato di difendere la Gran Bretagna dalla Magia Oscura a costo della mia stessa vita ».

« Gli Auror sono solo soldatini addestrati ad eseguire gli ordini del Wizengamot ».

« Noi siamo addestrati ad arrestare i Maghi Oscuri! ».

« È questo che credi abbiano fatto _con me_? Non mi è stato nemmeno concesso un processo! ».

« Non è stato certo il Quartier Generale a negarti il diritto a un equo processo! » replicò lei, senza pensare ciò che davvero stava dicendo. « Perché non ti sei mai dichiarato innocente? Perché ti sei fatto trascinare via dagli Auror come se fossi _davvero_ uno psicopatico? Cosa avrebbero dovuto pensare? Cosa avremmo dovuto pensare _noi_? ».

_Noi._

Le balenò davanti agli occhi l'immagine di sua madre che piangeva al tavolo del salotto, fiera e contenuta com'era nel suo carattere nonostante le tremassero le mani, mentre continuava a sostenere che suo cugino non avrebbe mai – mai – tradito l'Ordine della Fenice.

_Rideva mentre lo portavano via da ciò che restava di Godric's Hollow, Dromeda_ , le aveva spiegato Ted Tonks in un filo di voce. _Era completamente fuori di testa._

Sirius scattò in piedi come una furia. Per un attimo nei suoi occhi balenò il ritratto raffigurato nelle fotografie di Azkaban.

Tonks fece un profondo respiro e si alzò a sua volta, pronta a fronteggiarlo con lo stesso sguardo fiero, ma urtò accidentalmente il bordo del tavolo con il ginocchio destro e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.

Remus sfruttò il momento per frapporsi fra di loro con le mani alzate.

« Ora basta. Tutti e due » mormorò con voce tremendamente perentoria. « Non c'è alcun bisogno di-- ».

Il sibilo di Sirius parve quasi tagliare l'aria fra di loro.

« Quando avrai trascorso quasi metà della tua vita rinchiusa in quell'inferno che è Azkaban, allora potrai sederti al tavolo degli adulti per parlare di quanto davvero sia sbagliato il mondo, _ragazzina_ ».

Uscì dal soggiorno senza aggiungere altro. Tonks e Remus rimasero immobili uno accanto all'altra, fissando la sua tazza abbandonata sul tavolo.

« Mi dispiace » si scusò in fretta lei, mentre avvertiva la spiacevole presenza di una piccola lacrima arrabbiata fare capolino ai lati del suo occhio. « Non avrei dovuto-- ».

« No, non avresti dovuto... e nemmeno lui » le rispose con tono pacato, tornando a sedersi e invitandola a imitarlo. « Ma non è colpa tua, avrei dovuto avvisarti che di questi tempi esplode più facilmente di un fuoco d'artificio. Beh, in realtà Sirius è sempre stato irascibile... ora è solo più impietoso ».

« Non volevo dire ciò che ho detto ».

« Ne sei sicura? » le domandò Remus con espressione impenetrabile.

Lei sospirò.

« Tu sai per quale motivo l'ha fatto? ».

Remus sorseggiò con lentezza estenuante. Tonks sapeva che aveva capito perfettamente a cosa si stava riferendo.

« Non ho ancora avuto la forza di domandarglielo. Posso solo fare congetture ». Infilò una mano in tasca ed estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette. « Ti spiace? Sirius non sopporta l'odore del fumo ».

« Fai pure ».

« È sempre stato più elementare e prevedibile di quanto non si direbbe » spiegò Remus dopo una prima, intensa boccata di fumo. « Quando ha capito che Peter ci aveva tradito, si è precipitato immediatamente a Godric's Hollow. È stato lui il primo a trovare ciò che restava di James e Lily... e credo che il senso di colpa lo abbia davvero fatto impazzire ».

« Se solo avesse detto la verità fin dal primo istante, se non fosse sembrato così... _così_... ».

« Fuori di sé? ».

« _Colpevole_ ».

Remus fece un sorriso triste.

« Chi può dirlo? Io credo non si sia reso conto di quanto fosse accaduto fino a quando non ha davvero capito che James era morto per un errore del quale tutt'oggi continua a ritenersi colpevole ».

« Non è stata colpa sua ».

« No, infatti. È stata decisamente anche colpa mia » concluse laconico Remus, spegnendo la sigaretta in un vecchio posacenere di ceramica.

Tonks capì dall'espressione distante del suo sguardo che quella conversazione era arrivata al suo termine. Una parte di lei si pentì di averla lasciata proseguire fino a quel punto di non ritorno. Sembrava che fra di loro fosse d'un tratto scivolato un tendaggio scuro che li separava in due parti del mondo intoccabili.

« Non mi hai ancora spiegato che lavoro fai » disse Tonks. « Ho visto i tuoi appunti: alcuni erano talmente complessi che non li ho nemmeno capiti. Sei un ricercatore magico? ».

« Non esattamente ».

« Ho riconosciuto alcuni dei libri su quelle mensole. _Teoria Avanzata del Sortilegio Oscuro_ , l' _Arte del Duello Magico_ , _Enciclopedia Magica delle Maledizioni Mortali_... sono tutti saggi sul Duello e la Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure che vengono studiati al corso di addestramento... ehi, non è che per caso eri un Auror? ».

« Temo che tu sia fuori strada, Ninfadora » ridacchiò brevemente lui, prima di alzarsi per sparecchiare le tazze vuote – e quella di Sirius ancora piena. « Sono solo molto affascinato dalla materia ».

« Non chiamarmi Ninfadora » lo corresse lei. « Non vuoi proprio dirmi cosa fai realmente, vero? ».

« È una storia davvero troppo lunga » rispose in fretta lui.

« E noi non abbiamo tempo? ».

« Non oggi, temo. Ho qualcosa di cui devo accertarmi ». Remus lanciò uno sguardo pensieroso a un vecchio orologio da taschino dall'aspetto sciupato. « Sei ancora intenzionata a seguirmi? ».

« Assolutamente sì ».

« Molto bene. È meglio se ci affrettiamo, allora ».

« E Sirius...? ».

« Alla fine gli passerà, non temere ». Le rivolse uno sguardo divertito. « A te è già passata? ».

« Mi passerà ».

Remus ridacchiò mentre apriva la porta.

« Coraggio, Auror Tonks. Abbiamo una casa infestata da spettri e fantasmi da controllare prima del tramonto ».

 

*

 

Dopo aver visitato i quartieri popolari di Brixton con i loro tristi palazzi senza ascensori, quella zona di Londra le apparve come una piccola East End fatta di adorabili prati curati attorno ad eleganti villette a schiera.

Tre o quattro ragazzini schiamazzavano e si rincorrevano in un ordinato parco giochi recintato, un'oasi di giostre sicure e colorate ben diversa dallo scheletrico giardino pubblico di Brixton.

« Che genere di spettri e fantasmi dovremmo cercare in un posto simile? » chiese Tonks, perplessa. « Mi sembra di essere in una cartolina di Natale – solo con meno neve e più sudore ».

Remus alzò lo sguardo dal taccuino rivestito di pelle su cui era annotato un unico indirizzo.

« Non ne ho idea, ma spero siano quanto più defunti possibile. Il contrario potrebbe rivelarsi imbarazzante ». Si immobilizzò davanti a una villetta di pietra vista grigia. « Eccolo qui. Il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place ».

Tonks osservò interessata la facciata vittoriana. Le imposte di legno nero sembravano sigillate e rovinate in più punti a causa delle intemperie londinesi. Attraverso una delle finestre più alte, che probabilmente dovevano appartenere a un solaio o a una soffitta, la luce del sole riusciva a far risaltare decine e decine di fili di ragnatela.

« Questa casa sembra abbandonata dall'epoca in cui le streghe erano costrette a indossare sottogonne e corsetti ».

« Bei tempi, quelli » rise Remus, incamminandosi verso i gradini di ingresso. « Ma, secondo quanto sostiene la mia fonte fidata, questo signorile edificio non è rimasto incustodito per più di undici o dodici anni. Un vero peccato: avrei gradito molto qualche corsetto ».

« Chi è la tua fonte fidata? ».

« Sirius, naturalmente » replicò con tono vago, mentre estraeva da un cartoccio di carta una lunga chiave d'ottone un po' annerita dal tempo. « Questa casa apparteneva ai suoi genitori, Sir Orion e Walburga Black. Due personcine davvero amabili, ti sarebbero piaciute ».

« Ho la buffa impressione che tu sia sarcastico » scherzò Tonks, attendendo con un palpito di febbrile curiosità che lui aprisse la porta.

Davanti a loro si stagliò un lungo e stretto corridoio del quale era impossibile vedere la fine. Remus le fece cenno di seguirlo in silenzio e di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.

« _Lumos_ ».

Tonks lo imitò. Le punte delle loro bacchette illuminarono una lunga parete ricoperta da una sbiadita carta da parati che un tempo doveva essere stata di un verde intenso. Avanzarono cauti nella penombra, a pochi passi di distanza l'uno dall'altra.

« Sirius è sicuro che questa casa sia abbandonata? » si informò Tonks. « Negli ultimi anni non è stato esattamente nella posizione di mantenere i contatti con il mondo esterno, no? ».

« Tutti sanno che fine ha fatto suo fratello ».

Tonks si fermò, sbattendo sbigottita le palpebre.

« Suo _fratello_? ».

« Non lo sai? ».

« No ».

« Devi scusarmi: ho dato per scontato che tua madre... in effetti chiunque, al suo posto, avrebbe preferito non parlare di lui » ammise con sincerità Remus. « Sirius aveva un fratello più giovane, Regulus, decisamente più fedele e indottrinato ai dogmi della sua famiglia più di quanto Sirius non sia mai stato. Divenne un Mangiamorte non appena uscito da Hogwarts ».

Tonks si umettò le labbra, mentre proseguivano ancora.

« Negli archivi del Quartier Generale non c'è nulla che parli di Regulus Black ».

« Probabilmente è opera di Lucius Malfoy » suppose Remus. « Sua moglie Narcissa era la cugina preferita di Regulus e se c'è qualcosa che la famiglia Malfoy non ha mai smesso di cercare in tutti questi anni, quella è di certo un'immagine pubblica assolutamente priva di corruzione e legami con la Magia Oscura ».

« E come avrebbe potuto far sparire interi fascicoli di rapporti degli Auror? ».

Remus parve esitare.

« Suppongo possa aver pagato qualcuno del Quartier Generale – non arrabbiarti con me. Credevo avessi capito che non nutro grandi simpatie per il Ministero ».

Tonks era indignata, ma l'espressione pacifica di Remus le impedì di sbottare del tutto.

« Porca misera, Malocchio aveva ragione. Sei _davvero_ un anarchico ».

« Laburista da parte di madre, in realtà » ridacchiò lui. « Oh, cielo. Questo sì che è un allegro benvenuto ».

Lei si avvicinò, alzò la bacchetta nel punto indicato ed emise un verso di puro disgusto. Una lunga fila di scheletriche teste ammuffite con lunghe orecchie e occhi scuri e cavernosi si estendevano nella profonda oscurità del corridoio.

« Quelli sono...? ».

« Elfi domestici ».

« Ma che razza di gente mette delle _teste_ in una cornice? ».

Remus le rivolse un'occhiata sarcastica.

« Non fare qualche battuta stupida » lo avvisò lei in tono minaccioso.

« Hai ragione, sarebbe piuttosto inappropriato. Conserverò il mio umorismo per parlare di incesti e infanticidi ».

« Ince--? _Oh!_ ».

Il suo piede urtò con violenza un grosso oggetto duro nascosto nell'ombra, che cadde sul pavimento con un schiocco fragoroso. Tonks si morse la lingua e ingoiò la voglia di sfoggiare tutto il suo più scurrile vocabolario. Aveva quasi l'impressione che il suo alluce si fosse staccato dal piede.

« Una scelta di arredamento davvero raffinata » commentò Remus, sollevando la bacchetta per illuminare il contorno di una raccapricciante zampa di Troll usata come portaombrelli. « Perfettamente intonata a-- ».

Le sue parole furono sovrastate da un grido inumano che si ampliò nella campana del corridoio con la furia di un'esplosione. Sobbalzarono entrambi, del tutto impreparati alla scene che si parò loro di fronte: il ritratto di una vecchia strega con lunghi capelli neri e unghie lunghe come artigli si dimenava in una cornice barocca come se volesse strappare loro gli occhi dalle orbite.

« _COME OSATE PROFANARE LA CASA DEI MIEI PADRI? FECCIA SANGUESPORCO, IL VOSTRO POSTO È NEL FANGO!_ ».

« _Finite Incantatem!_ » esclamò Tonks senza esitare, puntando la bacchetta contro l'orrendo dipinto.

Non accadde nulla.

« Meraviglioso, non funziona » borbottò. « Chi diavolo è quella cosa? ».

« Se la memoria non mi inganna, Tonks, ti presento tua zia Walburga. E devo ammettere che l'artista ha colto il suo lato migliore... ».

« _SUDICIUME E TRADITORI CHE LORDATE L'ORGOGLIO DI QUESTA ANTICA DIMORA!_ ».

« Ha un vocabolario ammirabile, eh? » continuò a scherzare Remus, mentre si affrettava ad avvicinarsi al dipinto per poterlo studiare con maggiore attenzione. « Mi domando come si metta a tacere... potrebbe essere un Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente, ma c'è qualcosa che--».

« _Stupeficium!_ ».

Remus si abbassò giusto in tempo per evitare di essere investito dal contraccolpo dell'incantesimo scagliato da Tonks, che come unico risultato fece infuriare ancora di più Walburga Black.

« Sei impazzita? » esclamò sbigottito lui. « Uno Schiantesimo all'interno di un corridoio? ».

« Credevo di metterla K.O.! Perché diavolo non è già K.O.? ».

« Perché voi Auror avete sempre questa folle mania di Schiantare tutto quanto? ».

« Io non-- ».

« VERGOGNA DEL TUO SANGUE, FIGLIA DEL TRADIMENTO! ».

« Credo ce l'abbia con me, ora » commentò Tonks. « Cosa facciamo? ».

« Proviamo a richiuderla dietro la tenda » propose Remus. « Se anche dovesse continuare a strillare, almeno non dovremmo assistere ».

Riavvicinare i due lembi del pesante tendaggio porpora si rivelò più complicato di quanto Tonks non avrebbe mai creduto. Qualunque Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente era stato apposto a quel dipinto, era più che intenzionato a mantenere una ferrea resistenza. Walburga Black non apprezzò il loro tentativo di rinchiuderla nuovamente nel suo angolo buio e le sue grida si amplificarono fino a rendere quasi incomprensibili le sue parole. Sembrava quasi che stesse strillando dall'inferno.

« Tira con forza, Tonks! » la incitò Remus, strattonando con decisione la sua metà di tenda.

« Cosa credi che stia facendo da questa parte? Una partita a Sparaschiocco? ».

« Non sei un po' cresciuta per giocare a Sparaschiocco? ».

« Non si è mai troppo cresciuti per farsi bruciare la faccia da un mazzo di carte altamente pericoloso, Remus ».

« TU! CON QUALE CORAGGIO OSI PRESENTARTI DAVANTI A ME? IMMONDA BESTIA, SPORCO ANIMALE... ».

Tonks ebbe l'impressione che Remus si fosse improvvisamente irrigidito. Continuarono a strattonare senza sosta, ansimando per la fatica e ormai del tutto storditi dalle grida del ritratto.

« VILE CANE RABBIOSO, PUTRIDO IBRIDO... FUORI DALLA MIA CASA, _LUPO MANNARO!_ _»._

Un brivido improvviso attraversò la schiena di Tonks, ma mantenne salda la stretta sul tessuto e con un decisivo e poderoso strattone lo sentì finalmente staccarsi dalla parete. Senza più appiglio rigido, lei e Remus finirono per capitolare a terra, mentre la tenda si richiudeva davanti all'orrido volto di Walburga Black, che ebbe giusto il tempo di rivolgere loro un'ultima occhiata di disgusto.

« Beh, non possiamo dire che questa giornata non si stia rivelando ricca di emozioni » ridacchiò Tonks, mettendosi a sedere sul pavimento.

Remus si sollevò in piedi senza dire una parola e iniziò a scrollarsi di dosso la polvere con movimenti nervosi. Tonks lo scrutò di sottecchi, fingendo di ripulirsi le punte degli anfibi.

_Lupo Mannaro._

Ecco, realizzò d'un tratto, il motivo per il quale sembrava tanto reticente nel rivelarle quale fosse il suo lavoro. Ed ecco per quale motivo aveva detto di evitare d'abitudine il Ministero.

_Non ho problemi con la legge: è la legge che ha problemi con me._

Si diede della stupida per non averlo capito da sé. La cicatrice che gli attraversava il volto, i segni rossi sulle braccia scoperte dalle maniche arrotolate, le ombre scure attorno agli occhi brillanti... lui non era certo il primo Lupo Mannaro che incontrava.

Lei e l'Auror Proudfoot avevano collaborato con l'Unità di Cattura per arrestare due Lupi Mannari appartenenti al branco del famigerato Fenrir Greyback solo l'anno prima.

In quei mesi di caccia per tutta la Gran Bretagna, Tonks aveva dovuto frequentare spesso la Sezione Animali dell'Ufficio per la Regolamentazione delle Creature Magiche.

_Gli Accalappiacani_ , così li chiamavano gli Auror. Era l'unico gergo da Auror che Tonks non aveva mai apprezzato.

Durante il periodo trascorso, aveva perso il conto del numero di disgraziati che aveva visto entrare e uscire da lì; magri e laceri, venivano fatti marciare con lo sguardo vuoto e spaventato in un labirinto di uffici in cui, per amore della sicurezza comune, venivano spogliati di ogni dignità e di rispetto per la propria vita privata.

« Non volevi proprio dirmelo, eh? » ironizzò Tonks, rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante.

Remus distolse lo sguardo.

« Ti capirò se ora deciderai di andartene ».

La profonda amarezza nella sua voce la colpì come una doccia fredda. Continuò a fissarlo, mentre uno sgradevole presentimento si faceva largo nella sua testa.

Gli tese una mano.

« Mi aiuti a rialzarmi? ».

Sebbene apparisse evidentemente teso e nervoso, Remus fece come aveva detto, ma lasciò andare la presa non appena lei fu di nuovo in piedi.

Tonks gli artigliò il braccio, impedendogli di allontanarsi.

« Sei registrato? ».

« Ninfadora, _ti prego_... ».

« Lo sei? ».

Remus assottigliò le labbra in una linea rigida, continuando a guardare qualunque cosa non fosse lei.

« Sì » mormorò infine.

« Maledizione » imprecò lei, mollando la presa. « Come ti è saltato in mente di farlo? Quelli del Registro dei Lupi Mannari sono un branco di razzisti spietati. Non avrai permesso loro di Marchiarti, vero? ».

Lui rimase in silenzio, osservandola con cauto interesse.

« Oh, dimmi che stai scherzando... » continuò Tonks, incredula. « Bisogna essere terribilmente pazzi per registrarsi di propria volontà – o terribilmente ingenui. Ti hanno costretto a farlo? Sei stato-- ».

« È la legge ».

« È una legge del cazzo » proruppe con rabbia lei, incrociando le braccia al petto come una ragazzina capricciosa.

Con suo completo stupore, Remus iniziò a ridacchiare sommessamente, scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse a credere alle proprie orecchie.

« Sei l'Auror più fuori dal comune che abbia mai incontrato, Ninfadora » le confessò con sincerità.

« Lo prenderò come un complimento » sorrise. « Vogliamo proseguire? Se questo è solo l'ingresso, non vedo l'ora di dare un'occhiata al gabinetto. Ehi, magari incontriamo un Vampiro! Conosci qualche Vampiro? ».

« Dovrei? ».

« Non so, credevo che voi temibili Creature Oscure partecipaste a eventi riservati, galà privati, cose come matrimoni fra Giganti o _Bar mitzvah_ di Folletti... qualcosa in cui possa aver senso servire calici di sangue rosso d'annata e tartine di vergini ». Rise della sua espressione imbarazzata. « Puoi risparmiarti quella faccia: continuerò a prenderti in giro fino a quando non la pianterai di chiamarmi _Ninfadora_ , Remus ».

Ispezionarono rapidamente la cucina, un locale lungo e stretto dall'arredamento insolitamente modesto.

« I Black non cenavano qui, scommetto » valutò Tonks, rigirandosi fra le mani un forchettone abbandonato su un ripiano. « Questo doveva essere il regno dei loro elfi domestici ».

« Questa stanza potrebbe andare bene » commentò sovrappensiero Remus.

« Per cosa? ».

« Per le riunioni dell'Ordine. È spaziosa, è al piano terra e ha una buona visibilità sulla porta d'ingresso, nel caso qualcuno cercasse di forzarla mentre siamo all'interno ».

« Credi che qualche Mangiamorte cercherà di entrare? ».

« Non se eviteremo di dare nell'occhio ».

Proseguirono lungo il corridoio e risalirono una stretta scala. I gradini di legno cigolavano ad ogni loro passo.

« Sirius è davvero l'unico erede di tutta questa fortuna? » si informò con una punta di diffidenza.

« Certo. Dopo la morte di Walburga Black, questa casa e l'intero contenuto della camera blindata dei Black sono passati per linea diretta a Sirius... apparentemente non esistono leggi che impediscono a un detenuto di Azkaban di ereditare, lo sapevi? ».

« Sirius è solo l'ultimo Black rimasto, non l'ultimo erede in vita » contestò Tonks, fermandosi al centro del corridoio che conduceva alle stanza del primo piano.

« Stai valutando la possibilità di avere le porcellane? Ti credevo una strega dai gusti meno sofisticati ».

« No. Sto valutando la possibilità che Narcissa Malfoy possa entrare qui dentro ».

Remus si voltò a fissarla. Dal suo sguardo serio Tonks intuì che né lui né Sirius dovevano aver tenuto conto di quell'eventualità.

« Acuta osservazione ». Si grattò pensieroso la barba sottile. « Walburga Black è morta da oltre dieci anni. Suppongo che se Narcissa avesse avuto intenzione di impugnare la proprietà di Grimmauld Place, lo avrebbe già fatto ».

« Non si vincono le guerre con le supposizioni ».

« Scommetto che questa l'ha detta Alastor ».

Tonks inclinò in capo, leggermente esasperata.

« Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy non saranno un problema fino a quando Sirius resterà l'ultimo discendente per linea diretta » ribadì lui. « Perciò immagino che il nostro piano d'azione sarà fondamentalmente quello di impedire a Sirius Black di farsi ammazzare prima di Natale. Potrebbe non rivelarsi semplice come sembra... » aggiunse sarcastico, iniziando ad aprire ogni porta del primo piano. « A volte nutro il desiderio di soffocarlo nel sonno ».

Tonks rise.

La compagnia di Remus stava diventando minuto dopo minuto sempre più gradevole: aveva sempre provato un naturale interesse per gli uomini dotati di senso dell'umorismo, ma doveva ammettere che da quando era diventata un Auror, la sua vita ne era diventata piuttosto misera.

I suoi colleghi – salvo qualche rara e preziosa eccezione – non erano esattamente quei tipi di maghi e streghe con cui si poteva scherzare facilmente su Lupi Mannari e Mangiamorte.

Dopo aver ispezionato un paio di stanze che supposero essere destinate a eventuali ospiti, si diressero al secondo piano, dove trovarono finalmente una stanza ancora arredata.

L'ampio salotto dei Black era sormontato da un tetro lampadario gigantesco, le cui braccia argentate sembravano protrarsi nel vuoto come i rami di un albero morto. C'erano diverse poltrone divorate dalle tarme e i tappeti su cui stavano camminando avevano certamente visto giorni migliori. Le pareti erano circondate da immense librerie cariche di antichi volumi impolverati.

Remus ne prese uno in mano e lo sfogliò incuriosito.

« Questa stanza è decisamente di mio gusto » commentò con rinnovato tono vivace. « Un po' cupa, ma almeno non è decorata con teste mozzate ».

Uno scricchiolio nel legno del soffitto fece alzare la testa ad entrambi.

« Hai sentito? » chiese Tonks, estraendo nuovamente la bacchetta dalla fodera di pelle appesa alla cintura. « Proveniva dal piano di sopra ».

« Questa casa è molto vecchia, Tonks ».

« Questa casa ha teste di elfi appese alle pareti e il dipinto urlante di una defunta Purosangue nell'ingresso ».

Remus la fissò con espressione pensierosa, grattandosi il mento.

« Molto bene, andiamo a controllare. Speriamo di non essere strangolati da una vestaglia maledetta ».

« I Black indossavano delle vestaglie? ».

« Tutti i Purosangue nobili che vivono di rendita indossano vestaglie » scherzò Remus, mentre la precedeva lungo le scale. « Credo sia un segno di riconoscimento da quando lo Statuto di Segretezza ha proibito loro di esibire per strada stendardi magici. Non hai notato quanto poco a suo agio fosse Sirius nel mio pigiama? ».

« E tu indossi dei pigiami? Mi sembravi un tipo più _selvaggio_ ».

Remus si voltò per rivolgerle un sorriso un po' ironico.

« Solo quando il mio gonnellino di foglie è nella biancheria sporca ».

« Oh, ora sì che-- ».

Le sue parole furono interrotte da uno strillo furioso. Si voltarono entrambi in direzione della camera dal quale proveniva, con le bacchetta alzate e i nervi tesi, ma quando la creatura che aveva prodotto tutto quel fracasso comparve davanti ai loro occhi, abbassarono immediatamente la guardia.

Era probabilmente l'elfo domestico più vecchio e brutto che Tonks avesse mai visto. Aveva grosse orecchie flosce che gli ricadevano sulla testa bitorzoluta, la pelle grigiastra piena di macchie e ginocchia nodose, come i rami di un piccolo albero cresciuto storto. Nelle minuscole mani brandiva ciò che restava del telaio di un ombrello nero. Sembrava intenzionato a usarlo come arma.

« Kreacher sente che loro entrano. Sanguesporco, Mezzosangue e traditori... » borbottò fra sé, muovendosi attorno a loro con espressione circospetta. « La mia signora ha detto a Kreacher di proteggere la casa, di non fare entrare nessuno, di tenere fuori la feccia, Kreacher lo sa, ma ora loro sono entrati e Kreacher li vede e li sente... ».

Tonks guardò di sottecchi Remus.

« Questo è _molto_ inquietante ».

« Questo è solo Kreacher » ridacchiò lui. « Buongiorno, Kreacher. Sono Remus Lupin, e lei è Ninfa— _ahia!_ ».

« Solo Tonks ».

« _Solo Tonks_... » riprese lui, massaggiando il braccio nel punto in cui lei lo aveva colpito. « Siamo qua su istruzioni di Si-- ».

« _Tonks_ » sibilò l'elfo, guardandola con gli occhi acquosi ridotti a due minuscole fessure rabbiose. « Kreacher conosce un Tonks, feccia Sanguesporco, Kreacher ricorda Tonks che ha portato via la traditrice Andromeda, ma la padrona dice a Kreacher che la padroncina Bella risolve, oh, sì... padroncina Bella è buona con Kreacher e Kreacher sa che quando tornerà lei farà a pezzi quel Tonks e la traditrice Andromeda, piccoli pezzi di Sanguesporco e traditori... ».

« Adorabile » osservò lei, un po' inorridita. « Credo che tu stia parlando di mio padre e mia madre, sai? Quindi _ti ordino_ di abbassare quell'ombrello e di essere... ehm, meno inquietante ».

Kreacher la scrutò torvo, senza muoversi di un passo.

« Cosa stai cercando di fare? » le chiese Remus, perplesso.

« Credevo fosse obbligato a eseguire tutti gli ordini della famiglia Black. Non lo è? ».

« Non saprei: ha appena detto che non vede l'ora che Bellatrix Lestrange ritorni per fare a pezzi i tuoi genitori. Non mi sembra esattamente incoraggiante ».

« Io sono la figlia di Andromeda » tentò ancora lei, cercando di sembrare pacifica. « Mia madre faceva parte di questa famiglia. Se sei al servizio dei Black, potresti _gentilmente_ abbassare quell'ombrello? Non vorrei che si conficcasse accidentalmente in un'orbita».

Con un ululato rabbioso, Kreacher si scagliò contro di lei, ma Remus ebbe la prontezza di afferrare la punta dell'ombrello e di sollevarlo senza alcuna difficoltà, con la piccola creaturina ancora aggrappata al manico che si agitava e strepitava.

« Kreacher difende la casa della sua padrona! Kreacher vede la traditrice del suo sangue, Kreacher fa piccoli pezzi della traditrice e del suo amico Sanguesporco! Oh, la mia povera padrona! Cosa direbbe, la mia padrona, se sapesse che Kreacher ha lasciato che entrassero nella sua casa!? ».

« Sappiamo cosa direbbe » gli rispose Remus, attento a mantenersi fuori dalla portata dei suoi piccoli denti. « Tonks, ti spiace...? » aggiunse, indicando con un cenno del capo un grosso guardaroba alla loro sinistra.

« Con immenso piacere ».

Tonks aprì entrambe le ante, pronta ad aiutarlo a rinchiuderci all'interno l'agghiacciante creatura. Fu più semplice del previsto: Kreacher sembrava aver già esaurito le forze e aveva iniziato a singhiozzare fra un insulto e l'altro. Rimasero per un attimo ad osservare il guardaroba chiuso, dal quale continuavano a provenire lunghi e incomprensibili rantoli.

« Sirius non ti aveva avvisato? » gli domandò.

« No, suppongo lo credesse morto. O forse si era semplicemente dimenticato della sua esistenza... ».

« Credi che sia rimasto qui dentro per tutti questi anni? ».

« Ne sono sicuro ».

« Che destino orribile... impazzire dal dolore e dalla solitudine nella dimora più lugubre dell'Inghilterra ».

Remus fece una smorfia divertita.

« A me sembra sia sempre stato così _eccentrico_ ».

« Remus! ».

« _Eccentrico_ non è necessariamente una brutta parola » ridacchiò, mentre si dirigeva verso le ultime stanze rimaste in quel piano. « Resti con il tuo nuovo amico o...? ».

Tonks sospirò, mentre lo seguiva in fondo al corridoio, dove per la prima volta trovarono delle porte chiuse. Su quella più vicino a lei c'era un piccolo cartellino un po' storto.

 

_Non entrare_

_senza il permesso_

_di Regulus Arcturus Black._

 

« Dovremmo entrare? ».

Remus sembrava combattuto.

« A conti fatti, credo che questa casa sia davvero il posto più sicuro in cui organizzare l'Ordine » valutò. « Per Sirius sarà come ritornare all'inferno. Scappò di casa a soli sedici anni, lo sapevi? Trovò rifugio a casa di James, e per un po' di tempo il fantasma del nome che portava smise di inseguirlo ». Sfiorò con i polpastrelli il nome sulla porta. « La morte di Regulus fu un brutto colpo. Sirius aveva sempre cercato di convincerlo ad abbandonare questa casa proprio come aveva fatto lui... non si diede per vinto nemmeno dopo aver scoperto che era diventato un Mangiamorte ».

« Quindi cosa facciamo? ».

« Entriamo » sentenziò Remus con voce triste. « Non possiamo permetterci il lusso di rispettare l'intimità di nessuno – nemmeno di Sirius ».

La stanza era un tripudio di verde e argento: drappeggi, tappeti, gagliardetti di Quidditch, ogni cosa disposta come un santuario dimenticato della casa di Serpeverde. Sopra alla testiera di un bel letto a baldacchino troneggiava la scritta _Toujour Pur._

Tonks inarcò un sopracciglio.

« _Per sempre puri_ » spiegò Remus, come se avesse letto nei suoi pensieri. « Era il motto dei Black ».

« Perché è in francese? ».

« La maggior parte delle famiglie Purosangue sbarcarono in Inghilterra ai tempi di Guglielmo il Conquistatore. Le tradizioni sono dure a morire quando ci costruisci attorno tutta la tua esistenza... oh, buon Dio, guarda qui ».

« Cosa c'è? ».

Lui le indicò un ordinato collage di vecchi articoli di giornale ingialliti appesi alla parete. I titoli proclamavano allarmanti notizie su sparizioni di Babbani, ufficiali del Ministero uccisi e strani maghi incappucciati con maschere sui volti.

« E mia madre si lamentava dei miei poster di Kirley Duke a petto nudo » commentò Tonks.

Remus sembrava particolarmente interessato a un articolo in particolare, che Regulus aveva attaccato con più cura degli altri in posizione centrale.

 

_Tragedia al villaggio di Hogsmeade: il Ministero è ancora sulle tracce dei responsabili._

 

« Cos'è? ».

« Solo l'inizio della guerra » scrollò le spalle lui. « I Mangiamorte si Materializzarono all'improvviso a Hogsmeade. La maggior parte di noi credette fosse una scherzo di cattivo gusto, fino a quando non iniziarono ad attaccarci uno per uno e non capimmo che facevano sul serio... che era _reale_. Regulus deve averlo trovato un pomeriggio estremamente divertente, a quanto pare » aggiunse con più livore, prima di allontanarsi in fretta.

Tonks si avvicinò per leggere il contenuto dell'articolo.

 

_Non sono ancora ben chiare le reali intenzioni del gruppo – ormai noto con il nome di Mangiamorte – che fa capo alla misteriosa figura di Lord Voldemort, esponente della corrente divisionista magica che vorrebbe allontanare i Nati Babbani dalla comunità._

_Ma è tuttavia evidente che questi maghi sono decisi a realizzarle anche al costo di trasformarsi in una minaccia per l'intera Gran Bretagna magica. Secondo le testimonianze di chi è sopravvissuto al loro improvviso assalto al villaggio di Hogsmeade, sarebbero stati proprio i Mangiamorte i primi ad attaccare._

_« È successo tutto così in fretta » ci ha raccontato fra le lacrime Mary Marshall, studentessa di Corvonero al suo sesto anno a Hogwarts. « Io e Reg – il mio ragazzo – stavano passeggiando fra i negozi, quando si sono Materializzati in mezzo alla strada. Abbiamo riso. Credevamo... credevamo fosse solo qualche scherzo stupido. Poi hanno iniziato a urlare che non avrebbero fatto del male a nessuno, se solo avessimo consegnato loro tutti... tutti i figli di Babbani. Reg mi ha preso per mano e abbiamo iniziato a correre, mentre quelli iniziavano a scagliare Maledizioni Imperdonabili contro chiunque tentasse di fermarli »._

 

L'articolo risaliva al 31 ottobre del 1976.

« Quel giorno eri a Hogsmeade? » domandò Tonks con un filo di voce.

« Era Halloween » rispose lui, come se quella precisazione fosse già di per sé sufficiente. « C'eravamo tutti ».

« Quanti anni avevi? ».

« Quasi diciassette ».

Tonks tentò di immaginare cosa si potesse provare ad essere attaccati da una dozzina di folli Mangiarmorte in un giorno di ordinario divertimento quando non si era nemmeno maggiorenni – senza la minima idea di come reagire o come difendersi... come restare in vita.

Il solo pensiero bastò a farle venire i brividi.

« Cosa successe dopo? ».

« Sei sicura di volerlo sapere? ».

« Sto scoprendo di essere stata addestrata a combattere una guerra che non conosco. Sono _molto_ sicura, Remus ».

Il volto dell'uomo venne attraversato da un'ombra cupa. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e si appoggiò con la schiena a una cassettiera dalle rifiniture rese opache dal tempo e dall'abbandono.

« Era una bella giornata » iniziò a raccontare. « Come ad ogni gita ad Hogsmeade, c'erano centinaia di ragazzi e ragazze per le strade del villaggio. C'era talmente tanta calca che non riuscimmo a intrufolarci da Zonko. Avevamo esaurito le nostre scorte speciali di Pallottole Puzzole – non ricordo nemmeno quale assurdo guaio avevamo progettato di combinare, quella volta. Sirius incolpava James di averci fatto ritardare, perché aveva passato quasi mezz'ora a rimirarsi allo specchio, convinto che quel pomeriggio l'atmosfera di festa lo avrebbe aiutato a conquistare Lily ». Si concesse un vago sorriso nostalgico, prima di incupirsi un attimo dopo. « Con il senno di poi, fu quel ritardo a salvarci la vita: gli studenti all'interno del negozio non ebbero alcuna possibilità di scappare ».

Tonks trattenne il respiro.

« I Mangiamorte comparvero all'improvviso. Forse avevano scelto il giorno di Halloween proprio per far credere che il loro fosse uno scherzo. Non appena si Materializzarono, quasi tutti i ragazzi attorno a noi iniziarono a ridere e applaudire ».

« Voi no? ».

« Quando uno dei tuoi migliori amici è Sirius Black, impari a distinguere fin da subito un grande scherzo da un grande pericolo » sentenziò Remus. « Ci vollero pochi istanti prima che lo capissero tutti. I Mangiamorte offrirono una via di fuga a chiunque avesse consegnato loro i Nati Babbani. Un ragazzo di Tassorosso – Richard Qualcosa, non ricordo il suo nome – si fece avanti, ridendo a crepapelle. Era convinto fosse un trucco di Halloween, così aveva trascinato il suo amico per un braccio gridando: ''Prendi Dave, prendi Dave! I suoi gestiscono un negozio di pesca a Bristol!'' ».

A Tonks parve di sentire il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

« Oh, mio Dio ».

« Si chiamava David Mitchell. Fu la prima vittima ufficialmente ricondotta ai Mangiamorte » disse Remus. « E poi... esplose il caos. Immagina un intero villaggio affollato di adolescenti che improvvisamente capiscono che stanno per morire o per veder morire i loro amici. Tentammo di affrontarli, di rallentarli mentre veniva lanciato l'allarme al Ministero della Magia... ma erano troppo forti e iniziammo a cadere come mosche. Quando arrivarono gli Auror, quasi quaranta persone fra studenti e abitanti di Hogsmeade avevano perso la vita. È stata la prima volta in cui ho visto il Marchio Nero nel cielo ».

Tonks intuì dal suo tono di voce che non avrebbe risposto volentieri ad altre domande. Una parte di lei rimpianse la sfacciataggine che l'aveva convinta a chiedergli di raccontarle quella storia, ma era sincera quando aveva sostenuto di essere sicura di volerlo sapere, di voler _capire_.

« Regulus doveva essere un vero stronzo per tenere questa roba appesa al muro » commentò Tonks.

« Sì, i Black hanno sempre fatto vanto di questa loro particolare caratteristica. Oh, _dannazione_ » imprecò Remus, improvvisamente a disagio. « Non intendevo certo dire... ».

« Non preoccuparti: ti garantisco che mia madre è più stronza di quanto non potresti mai credere » ridacchiò Tonks. « Proseguiamo? ».

Molto prevedibilmente, la stanza successiva era quella che un tempo era appartenuta a Sirius.

Remus aprì la porta molto lentamente, come se non fosse del tutto certo di cosa aspettarsi all'interno.

Era molto più ampia di quella appartenuta a Regulus. Oltre lo strato di polvere accumulato nel corso degli anni, si intravedeva un pavimento particolarmente pregiato.

A Tonks comparve un sorriso spontaneo nel vedere l'accozzamento di decorazioni spartane con cui Sirius aveva arredato le pareti da ragazzo. A differenza dell'ordine misurato del fratello, Sirius aveva riempito ogni angolo in maniera pressoché casuale con stendardi e sciarpe di Grifondoro e immagini di audaci motociclette e ragazze in bikini.

« È tipico di Sirius » commentò Remus, lanciando un'occhiata divertita a una delle modelle ritratte. « Scommetto che lo ha fatto per sfidare ancora di più i suoi genitori ».

« Tu non appendevi al muro della tua camera da letto fotografie di belle ragazze? » domandò allegramente Tonks, decisa a stuzzicarlo.

« No, nella mia camera c'era una fotografia del porto di Cardiff e una cartina del Regno Unito. Il poster di Melinda Kelly era nel dormitorio a Hogwarts, lontano dagli occhi di mia madre ».

« Melinda Kelly? La conduttrice di Radio Strega Network? ».

« Sì, ma negli anni Settanta pubblicizzava i primi abiti da strega con la minigonna ».

Tonks ridacchiò.

Mentre Remus si abbassava per controllare cosa potesse esserci sotto al letto, la sua attenzione venne attratta dall'unica fotografia in movimento che spiccava sulla parete. Era incredibile che non se ne fosse accorta prima.

Si avvicinò per osservare i quattro ragazzi immortalati in quello che sembrava un soleggiato pomeriggio a Hogwarts. Riconobbe immediatamente Sirius, che rideva sfacciato in direzione dell'obiettivo, facendo mostra di tutta la sua sfrontata bellezza. Un altro ragazzo con i capelli scarmigliati e due occhiali squadrati teneva un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, occhieggiando e spintonando un terzo paffuto ragazzo dai capelli biondi. Tonks aveva già visto il suo viso negli archivi del Quartier Generale: quello era Peter Minus, Ordine di Merlino, prima classe alla memoria. Sembrava intimorito da Sirius e dall'altro ragazzo, ma allo stesso tempo piuttosto soddisfatto di essere reso partecipe del loro divertimento.

Tonks ci mise un po' per riconoscere Remus Lupin nell'ultimo dei ragazzi raffigurati. Aveva un pallore insalubre e teneva i capelli abbastanza lunghi da coprire il volto, ma quando si spostava per lui era impossibile nascondere i graffi e le cicatrici sulla pelle. Nonostante l'aspetto malaticcio, i suoi occhi brillavano di allegria. Tonks lo guardò mentre si sporgeva verso i suoi amici per confidare qualcosa che suppose essere molto spiritoso: un momento dopo stavano tutti ridendo a crepapelle.

« Bei tempi, quelli » disse Remus alle sue spalle, scrutando la fotografia con un sorriso sghembo. « Ci facevamo chiamare i ''Malandrini''... eravamo un piccolo branco di palloni gonfiati che credevano di essere immortali».

« Questo è James Potter, vero? ».

« Naturalmente ».

Non potevano avere più di quindici anni. In quella fotografia sembravano così spensierati e vivaci, del tutto inconsapevoli che in pochissimo tempo la guerra li avrebbe spazzati via uno dopo l'altro.

« Mi sembra che qui dentro non ci sia nulla di letale » osservò tranquillamente Remus, avvicinandosi alla porta. « Sei pronta per il piano di sopra? ».

Tonks annuì, ma mentre usciva da quella stanza aveva l'impressione che gli sguardi divertiti dei quattro ragazzini della fotografia continuassero a seguirla come un monito lontano.

_Credevano di essere immortali._

E invece Peter Minus li avrebbe traditi, James Potter sarebbe morto a soli ventun anni e Sirius avrebbe trascorso dodici anni ad Azkaban per un crimine che non aveva commesso. E Remus...

« Cos'hai fatto dopo la caduta di Tu-Sai-Chi? ».

« In che senso? » chiese lui, un po' circospetto.

Tonks si chiese se non stesse superando il limite di ciò che poteva davvero domandargli. Sua madre le aveva sempre recriminato l'incapacità di vedere quando le altre persone desideravano mantenere la propria intimità personale.

La sua curiosità era sempre più forte dell'educazione. Aveva visto quegli appunti, i complessi libri sulla Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. E aveva detto di essere un insegnante – ma in quale scuola, se il tempo che aveva trascorso a Hogwarts era stato di un solo anno?

« Ho l'impressione che tutti abbiano ripreso a fare ciò che facevano prima della guerra – a parte Malocchio, lui vede intrighi di maghi Oscuri anche fra le definizioni delle parole crociate. Noi tornammo a vivere a Londra senza più il timore che la sorella di mia madre venisse a strangolarmi mentre giocavo sullo scivolo del parco o a regalarmi dolcetti e cioccolatini avvelenati... ».

« Sì, i dolcetti avvelenati erano la firma Bellatrix Lestrange » scherzò lui.

« Voglio solo sapere qual è il tuo lavoro » insistette ancora con un sorriso scanzonato.

Remus non rispose immediatamente.

« Perché ti interessa tanto? ».

« Perché tu stai facendo di tutto pur di non dirmi di cosa si tratta ».

« Sono solo un insegnante, Tonks. Non c'è niente di misterioso » tagliò corto, chiudendo l'ultima porta del piano – un'altra triste stanza spoglia. « Hai impegni per stasera? ».

Capì immediatamente che Remus stava solo cercando l'ennesimo pretesto per distrarre la sua curiosità. Seppur delusa, Tonks decise di dargli tregua.

« Mi stai invitando per un appuntamento galante? » ridacchiò sarcastica.

« Se il tuo concetto di _galante_ è una serata circondata da vecchi relitti della società magica alla ricerca di una soluzione per distruggere il più sanguinario Mago Oscuro della storia del Regno Unito... beh, _sì._ È un invito estremamente galante».

« Così mi farai arrossire ».

Lui scoppiò in una risata piacevole. Il modo in cui lui rideva e scherzava con lei era talmente coinvolgente che Tonks aveva quasi dimenticato di conoscerlo solo da poche ore.

« Posso portare qualcuno? » chiese lei in un sussurro, dopo essere tornati al piano terra. Non aveva la minima intenzione di svegliare quell'orribile dipinto una seconda volta.

« Ciò che faremo metterà tutte le nostre vite in grave pericolo. Non si tratta solo di trasgredire le leggi del Ministero, ma di affrontare Lord Voldemort. Un bisbiglio poco accorto è più che sufficiente per ucciderci tutti quanti e consegnare il destino della comunità magica all'oscurità » mormorò seriamente Remus. « Puoi essere certa che il tuo qualcuno sarebbe disposto a sacrificare la proprio vita per evitarlo? ».

« È un Auror e... non fare quella smorfia, Remus.».

« Kingsley Shacklebolt? » tentò di indovinare lui.

« È l'unico che abbia mai avuto fiducia nelle mie capacità – beh, a parte Malocchio, ma lui è matto. Kingsley è un bravo Auror: è stato lui a mandarmi a Hoswarts questa mattina. Voleva che mi accertassi che il Ministero non stesse deliberatamente nascondendo la morte di Cedric ».

« Conosco Shackelbolt ».

« Davvero? Ehi, non avrai avuto problemi anche con lui, vero? ».

« Io non-- no, non esattamente ».

« È un sì, vero? ».

« Non ho avuto problemi con Kingsley Shackelbolt » replicò esasperato Remus, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. « Alle otto? ».

« Perfetto ».

Uscirono in strada, dove vennero nuovamente investiti dal sole abbagliante. Tonks si coprì gli occhi con una mano, mentre si riabituava alla luce con le palpebre socchiuse.

Solo qualche secondo più tardi si accorse che Remus si era già incamminato a passo svelto in direzione di una fermata della metropolitana, dove probabilmente sperava di trovare un posto tranquillo per Smaterializzarsi.

« Ehi! » lo chiamò Tonks a gran voce. « Stai cercando di liberarti di me? ».

« Puoi giurarci! » gridò lui, voltandosi per rivolgerle un largo sorriso. « Ho evitato abbastanza interrogatori per questa mattina, Auror Tonks: spero che tu abbia conservato i tuoi assi nella manica per questa sera ».

Tonks attese di vederlo svanire oltre le scale che conducevano alla metropolitana, prima di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

 

 

 


End file.
